Lifelines the series
by lishbug
Summary: Olivia continues to grow, while taking a few steps backward and helping a few people on her way through life. last story wrapped up really quickly
1. Crowded Rooms 1

A/N: Well as long as I have obligations, you'll have fiction, pretty much anyway. The series has been named. The rest of the stories will all be here under this name except the first chapter of the series: Late Night. Let us see where the muse takes us this time around. At least I'll have something random to work on over the course of the semester.I'm really not sure whati'm getting myself intowith this series, but then againI didn't in the last either.Enjoy peace, lishbug

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SVU. If you really want my original character should they make an appearance you can have them. This disclaimer applies to every chapter/section here on out.

Series title: Lifelines

Section title: Crowded Rooms

**1**

/Friday night/

Alex Cabot sank further into the bubble bath. She had come home a little early today and shed her office attire and slipped into the hot bath hoping that it would help her feel better. She had been feeling lousy all week and this morning it took on a whole new level, waking up with a cough.

Olivia had been out on assignment for most of the week so they rarely had time to speak this week.

Alex started to feel tired and not wanting to sleep in the tub she eased herself out of the soothing water and into some nice warm PJs. She set herself up on the couch with some tea and an old movie. She shivered as she looked out the window from the spot where she rest, it was swirling snow, it was half way through March for goodness sakes. Alex shook her head and returned her attention to her tea and movie.

/Meanwhile with Olivia and Elliot/

Olivia strummed her fingers on the stirring wheel as she and Elliot sat at another red light. They had just come back from questioning the last guy on their list of witnesses. Now they were headed back to the station house in hopes of being able to put this case to rest for the weekend. Neither of them have had a weekend off in almost a month, both were looking forward to it.

"Rush hour traffic is a bitch." Olivia said as they sat waiting.

"Yeah, guess everyone is trying to get home for the start of the weekend," Elliot replied trying to continue the small talk.

"Hey, how are the kids you haven't really talked about them in a while, and I haven't been over to the house in a while." Olivia said with a big smile on her face, she loved hearing how Elliot's kids were doing.

"They are good. Lizzie and Dickie are doing great in 8th grade. Maureen is good I haven't seen her is about 3 and a half weeks, but I've talked to her a lot. Kat is doing okay I guess, she calls now and then, I haven't actually seen her though since a week after Emily's trial ended. That was over a month ago."

"You did a good job with those two girls El." Olivia patted him on the shoulder as she was finally able to pull into the precinct's parking area.

The two detectives ventured into the station where they were met with a flurry of activity.

The rest of the day was spent chasing more called in leads. Apparently the newspaper got a hold of the description of the guy they were after and printed a crazy article about him with out consent from the precinct.

When 7 rolled around, 4 hours later, Cragen came out of his office.

"Alright boys and girls lets put this away for the weekend and look at it with fresh eyes. There is no threat that this guy will strike again over the weekend considering it was an acquaintance rape. Lets all go home and relax." Cragen said tapping the pin board as he left the bullpen and returned to his office.

The detectives each gathered their jackets and headed out into the blustery March night on their way to their respective homes.

/Elliot's house/

Kathy stood at the sink about to let the water drain from the dishes when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Lizzie and Dickie shouted at the same time running from the coffee table to the phone, sending homework papers flying.

Kathy laughed to herself as dried off her hand and tossed the towel onto the counter. The drain gurgling with the release of water. She leaned against the doorframe of the living room watching as Dickie animatedly talked to the caller while Lizzie jumped up and down beside him holding out her hand.

"What, okay, gee sorry spaz," Dickie said into the phone. "Here Mom, Kat wants to talk to you." He said handing the phone over to his mother.

The twins went back to sorting out their papers and settled back to work. All the while jabbering and bickering with each other as only twins can do.

"Hi sweetheart how are you?" Kathy said as she saw headlights pull into the drive way and Elliot stroll up the walk. She started getting his plate out of the oven.

"Hi Mom…" Kat took a deep breath.

"Is everything okay, you sound stressed." Kathy paused in her work to bring her full attention to her daughter.

"Everything is fine mom."

Elliot walked into the kitchen after hugging the twins and kissed his wife on the top of the head. Kathy mouthed it was Kat on the phone and he smiled a huge smile.

"So what's going on? Do you need anything?"

"No, no I just wanted to hear you're voice." Kat spoke almost sadly.

Elliot sat down with a beer and his plate and watched his wife talk to their daughter.

"Sweetheart, you sound sad are you sure everything is okay." Kathy asked with worry written on her face and evident in her voice.

Elliot looked at his wife.

"I'm fine mom, its just, maybe I can come over for dinner tomorrow." Kat asked hopefully.

"Of course you can, why don't you come over early. We can have a nice day together."

"I'd like that, thanks. One more thing."

"Yes," Kathy asked a little confused and concerned.

"Can Olivia and Alex come over for dinner too?"

"I don't see why not, the twins have been asking if Aunt Olivia and Alex could come over. I'll have your dad call them tonight or in the morning."

"Okay, well I have to go. If I want to come earlier tomorrow I need to finish a project."

"Alright sweetheart, do you want to talk to your Dad before you hang up." Kathy looked at Elliot as she said it. He perked up.

"No I really have to go, but tell him I love him from the bottom of my heart."

"I will honey."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Kat."

"Bye."

"Bye,"

Elliot chewed a fork full of mac and cheese as he looked at Kathy with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh stop it El, she says she loves you from the bottom of her heart. She is coming over tomorrow for the day and dinner. She is wondering if we could invite Liv and Alex over for dinner."

Elliot swallowed before answering, "That sounds great, I'll call Liv in the morning."

Kathy sat down across from Elliot as he finished his dinner, so they could talk.

/Olivia and Alex/

Olivia entered the dark apartment. The only light came from the DVD player which was showing the main menu for You Got Mail. As Olivia entered the living room further she noticed that there was a beautiful blonde sleeping on the couch. A grin spread quickly across Olivia's face. She carefully placed her belt, gun and badge on there spot on the counter. She then returned to the living room and sat on the coffee table and carefully took the mug of cold tea out of Alex's hands and placed it on the table. She then eased the dark rimmed glasses off of Alex's face, folded them, and placed them beside the mug. Alex didn't stir.

Olivia looked at Alex sleeping, sitting on the couch. She reached for the remote and shut off the entertainment system. Then she placed a soft kiss on Alex's temple. The flesh there was warm. Olivia took Alex's hand and held it in her own, it was clammy. Olivia turned on the light next to the couch. This caused Alex to stir.

"Liv, you're home." Alex said through a haze.

"Yeah, honey I'm home." Olivia said as she caressed her cheek.

"When did you get home?"

"I came home early I wasn't feeling well." Alex said, punctuated with a cough.

"You don't sound or look too good. Why don't we get you to bed."

"Okay," Alex tried to move, the world spun a little. Olivia steadied her and they both slowly made their way into the bed room. Olivia turned down the bed and helped Alex ease in then she tucked the covers around her.

"I'll be right back," Olivia said as she went into the bathroom to retrieve supplies from the medicine cabinet and fill a cup of water.

When she returned to the bedroom Alex could barely keep her eyes open.

"Here take this it will help with your fever and this will help with your cough." Olivia handed Alex two pills and the little cup of water.

Alex took them slowly and choked down the water.

"Thank you." Olivia nodded and shut the light off before returning to the bathroom where she herself took a nice long shower. Working hard for the past week on assignment she hadn't had a chance for a nice good shower.

After feeling refreshed for the first time in days, Olivia slipped into bed. Pulling Alex close to hold her. She quickly joined in the world of the sleeping, leaving behind all thoughts of work and life.

/Meanwhile with Kathleen/

"So what did your Mom say." Emily asked as she unloaded her bag from the library.

"I'm going to spend the day with her and dad and the twins tomorrow then have dinner."

"Cool." Emily said smiling.

"Then… then we'll talk."

"That's good, just remember, don't do anything your not ready for." Emily said smiling as she stepped closer to Kathleen forgetting her task.

"You sound like my Dad." Kathleen swatted at her.

"He sounds wise." Emily smiled, she couldn't believe she had found such a great person in Kat.

"He is, but enough talk about him." Kathleen started tickling Emily.

"No fair," Emily squeaked, trying to push Kat away and tickle her back.

The two girls played around for a while more before settling in for the night to watch a movie, wrapped in each others arms, eating popcorn and commenting on the acting.

/Saturday Morning/

Olivia woke up with a start and glared at the clock. The bright red numbers 9:40 stared back at her. She started to fling the covers off and rush off to the precinct thinking she was 2 hours late. Realization hit her as her feet hit the floor, along with Alex's arm, pulling her back into bed.

"It's your day off," Alex croaked out.

"How are you feeling today," Olivia asked as she settled back into the warm bed.

"Lousy," Alex nestled into Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia stroked Alex's hair as she let her sick lover drift back into a deep sleep.

/Emily and Kathleen/

The phone ringing jarred Emily awake.

"Hello," she said into phone non too pleased.

"Kathleen?" the voice said.

"What? No. Mrs. Stabler?" Emily asked confused and tired.

"Emily?"

"Yeah."

"Is Kathleen there."

"Hmm, what no, I think she's in the shower."

"Well I'm sorry to wake you but I'm here to pick her up I'm on my way down the hall."

"Oh you're here." Emily glanced around the room. Shit, she thought to herself, there is no way I'm gonna be able to explain this one. Her bed was still perfectly made on the other side of the room while Kat's bed definitely looked slept in.

"Yes, I'm hanging up now."

"Okay."

Seconds later there was a knock at the door. Emily gulped and opened the door while throwing on her robe over her tank and pj bottoms. Her newly cut black hair was tossled.

"Hi Mrs. Stabler." She said letting the older women into the room.

"Good morning Emily."

"Does Kat know…" she started to say giving a sideways glance at the messed up bed when the door swung open again.

"Em did you know that Jenny has a…" Kat stopped toweling her hair and looked at her mother.

"Mom, what a surprise, I thought I was coming over to the house this afternoon."

"I thought it would be fun to surprise you." Kathy said with a huge grin on her face.

"Great," Kat replied with an equally large yet forced grin. "Let me just get some clothes on and I'll be ready."

"I'm ah going to take a shower, have a good day Kat, I'll see you when you get back." Emily smiled nervously at the two women in the room before grabbing her shower things and inconspicuously rushing out of the room.

Kat threw on some jeans and a shirt. She then grabbed her tooth brush.

"I'm just going to go brush I'll be right back."

"Okay hunny." Kathy said as she looked around her daughters room. Not being able to stand the bed, she thought she would save Kat some time and make it for her.

Kat entered the bathroom to Emily just coming out of a stall. Kat smiled as they both went to a sink and turned on their respective faucets. After Emily had dried her hands on her robe she slid up to Kat and wrapped her arms around her. Kat spit out the toothpaste and water and rinsed her mouth off. She tilted her head to the side and grinned at Emily.

"I'm so sorry about my Mom."

"It's okay, at least she is not super bitch like mine." Emily rested her chin on Kat's shoulder.

"Was she always like that?"

"No, actually she use to be the cool mom on the block."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be and have fun tonight with your parents."

"I will thank you."

"You better get going."

"Okay."

Emily lifted her head and placed a chaste kiss on Kat's lips.

"Jesus, you two get a room," Steph, Emily's old roommate before the attack, said as she entered the restroom.

"We love you Steph." They said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah I love you guys too." Steph grinned as she entered a stall.

Kat left the bathroom to head home for the day with her mom and Emily whisked off to the shower.

On returning to her room Kat noticed her bed was made. What is it with my parents and making my bed, Kat though to herself, it's creeping me out.

/The Stabler house/

Elliot hung up the phone. Kathy had just called to say she and Kat where going to hit up a few shops before coming home. Elliot grinned, he was so happy he hadn't seen Kat in so long. Looking at the clock he noticed that it was almost 11, decent enough time to call Liv. He picked up the phone a punched in the familiar numbers.

"Hello," Olivia answered in a rush.

"Hi, it's me Elliot, did I wake you up."

"What? No, I've been up for a couple hours." Olivia answered distracted, willing the conversation to wrap up.

"Is everything okay?" Elliot asked concerned.

"Not really Alex is really sick, and… well it doesn't matter, why are you calling."

"We just wanted to see if you two wanted to come over for dinner, Kat asked but I can tell this is a bad time, call if you need anything." Elliot quickly spit out.

"Thanks El, tell everyone we're sorry we couldn't make it… I got to go." Olivia quickly hung up the phone not waiting for a reply.

Elliot hung up after hearing the click and went to check on the twins who where still sleeping. After assuring himself they were indeed alive he propped his feet up in his chair and opened a book he started three months ago. Not remembering the plot he turned back to the beginning and started fresh.

/Olivia and Alex's apartment/

Olivia hung up the phone and hurried back into the bathroom where she had left Alex moments ago. Alex clung to the toilet bowl for dear life. Olivia produced the cool cloth she has soaked and gently wiped Alex's forehead and neck. Leaving the cloth on her neck she got another cloth and wiped her face and hands.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Olivia asked softly.

"Actually a little, I'm still feeling woozy though."

Olivia nodded as she helped Alex gently out of the soiled pajamas. Alex now sat on the bathroom floor in her panties.

"I must look pathetic." Alex groaned, "just the way you wanted to spend your weekend off."

"Sh, you don't look pathetic. And as long as I'm with you sick or not that's good enough for me. Now come on lets carefully move to the shower and get cleaned up."

Olivia helped Alex into the shower, very slowly and cleaned her up. She left Alex to get some clean clothes and then helped her get dressed. Together they made their way to the living room and the couch.

The rest of their day was spent watching old movies. Alex spent much of the time sleeping in Olivia's arms and nibbling on crackers and sipping tea. Besides the fact that Alex had the stomach flu they had a fairly decent Saturday.

/After dinner at the Stabler Residence/

Kat helped her Dad do the dishes while Kathy put away the leftover food. The twins were getting out a board game for all of them to play.

"So how is school going?" Elliot asked Kat as they did their chore.

"It's going great, classes are interesting this semester and midterms are coming up next week."

"Are you ready for them?"

"Yes Dad."

"Alright just checking." Elliot said. He then suddenly flicked some soapy water at Kat. Who then playfully whacked him with the dishtowel.

"Alright, don't mess up my kitchen you two." Kathy laughed as she placed the leftovers in the fridge.

"We're ready." Dickie called form the living room.

"And we're finished." Elliot pulled the drain on the dish water.

The five Stablers settled around a game of Yahzee.

About two hours later Dickie and Lizzie grew bored of the game.

"Alright first one to get a Yahzee wins," Elliot proclaimed.

On Lizzie's next roll she got a Yahzee and jumped up in the air.

"I win. Come on Dickie lets play your new Playstation game."

"Alright."

The two thundered up the stairs on toward the new generation of fun.

Kathleen grew quiet as she slipped up onto the couch from the floor. Kathy started putting the game away. Elliot eased up off the floor groaning from being down there too long. When Kathy returned from the den she took a moment to take in the sight of her daughter.

"Kat honey are you okay?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine." Kat forced a smile.

"You look like something is bothering you, you know you can talk to your Dad and I."

"I know," Kat took a deep breath. "That's one of the reason's why I wanted to come over tonight." God I wish Olivia were here, Kat thought to her self, but she understood why and hoped that Alex was feeling better.

"What is it Honey?" Elliot sat on the coffee table across from Kat while her mom sat next to her on the couch.

"I don't want you to hate me," Kat said softly.

"Oh no we won't hate you, no matter what." Kathy said placing an arm around Kat squeezing her.

Kat eased out of the hug and placed her head in her hands, resting on her knees.

"There is something I've been wanting to tell you for a while but I never could get the courage to…" Kathleen felt like she was going to either pass out, throw up or both.

"Its okay sweetheart." Elliot said, waiting patiently for his daughter to get her thoughts straight, what ever was wrong was eating Kat up inside and he didn't want to push her.

"Mom, Dad, I'm… I'm gay." Kat was finally able to say. She let the tears slid down her face now.

Elliot sat there for a few moments processing the information. His mind stopped working for a second before he could form real thoughts. Kathy could only think of one thing to say.

"Emily?"

"Yeah, Emily is my girlfriend." Kat sniffled out.

Kathy nodded. Elliot was still processing.

"Sh, it's okay, sweetheart." Kathy gathered her daughter up in her arms. "Don't ever think we hate you. We're confused but you know what its okay. We don't love you any less. Sh. Is this why you wanted Olivia here, she knew didn't she."

Kat nodded into her mother's embrace.

"Kat, honey," Elliot finally spoke. "I love you. Thank you for being honest with us."

Kat flung herself out of her mother's arms and into her fathers. She didn't think she would have a problem with her Kathy it was Elliot she was really worried about.

After a few minutes of sitting silently together they broke apart.

"I love you guys, thank you." Kat said as she wiped her eyes.

Elliot was still in shock, Kathy knew already really. It was something that she just had an inkling about it, it really wasn't a huge surprise to her, although it was one of those things that you just didn't share with Elliot.

/later that night in Kat's dorm room/

Emily lay curled up in Kat's arms.

"So what did they say."

"They said they loved me."

"I knew they would." Emily smiled at Kathleen and washed all other thoughts of the other girl's mind.

/Monday Morning/

"So you missed quite the dinner on Saturday." Elliot said, as once again he and Olivia sat trapped in Manhattan traffic on their way to canvas a neighbor in the case they were working on.

"Oh really someone get sick," Olivia laugh.

"Is Alex okay?" Elliot asked concerned.

"Yeah she took the day off today to finish recouping. So what happened?" Olivia asked, as they finally were able to pull onto the street where they needed to be.

"Kat told us about her and Emily." Elliot said glancing at his partner as she pulled into the parking space, threw the police placard in the window, and twisted in the seat to look at him.

"What did you tell her," Olivia asked looking him in the eye.

"That I love her." Elliot looked at his hands as he spoke.

Olivia nodded as they exited the car and headed up the walk to the apartment.

Knocking at the door of apartment 1c, Olivia got a strange feeling.

"Police open up, we would like to talk to you."

Suddenly bullets started flying Elliot pulled Olivia down.

When the firing stopped and the shooter took off on foot, Olivia tried to get up but Elliot was dead weight on her.

"Elliot!" Olivia panicked. She searched for a pulse and found one but weak. Blood was seeping from his shoulder.

She reached to his back and grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Officer down Officer down, shots fired…" Olivia rattled off their location as she tried to get up.

"Copy that an back up and an ambulance is on the way."

A/N: What happens next? Dum dum dum. Stay tuned to Lifelines to find out. Chapter 2 of Crowded Rooms: Is Elliot okay? How does Liv react? Hmm.


	2. Crowded Rooms 2

A/N: Well here is chapter 2 of C.R. I'm glad that some of you are enjoying this. I'm sorry that some people don't like it but hey the beauty of it is you don't have to like it. I'm just using this as a way to shut up the muse, it's a testy muse I'll tell you. It'll just keep at you until you write and then if you do that it has more ideas and… well you know "give a mouse a cookie." Enough rambling bug and on with the story:

Lifelines Crowded Rooms 

**2**

/less than an hour later/

Olivia sat in a plastic chair.

There is no color on her face.

Her shirt has blood all over it.

The expression on her face is unreadable.

A doctor comes in the waiting room.

She looks up expectantly.

Another family gets up.

She is now alone in the room.

She can feel stillness all around her.

Yet her heart beats fast almost as if it will bust out of her chest.

/Stabler's house/

Kathy had just come home from a shift at the hospital. She had switched shifts with her friend because of a family emergency. Kathy was happy to do it, but working the night shift after months of the day really put her in a funk. The kids had gotten themselves off to school just after Elliot had left after getting them up. They lucked out having good kids. She mused on her luck of family situation. She was happy that Elliot had started opening up more. Just as she sat down with a bite to eat before going to bed the phone rang.

Hoping after all her internal praising of her children it wasn't the school asking where they were she answered.

"Hello."

"Kathy?"

"Hi Don, Elliot should be at work. I know he was going in early, I just got back from work."

"Kathy, I… Munch is on the way to pick you up. He will be there in just a second."

"Oh God, No." Kathy sat heavily in the kitchen table chair.

"Kathy, stay calm, right now you need to stay calm. Yes there has been an accident at work. I'm going to stay on the phone with you till John gets there."

"Okay. Okay. My kids what about my kids."

"I can have Fin go get the girls at school. Do you want the twins taken out?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. I… Don what happened."

"I'll have the twins taken out I'll have Fin get them out after the girls."

"Don what happened? Is he gone?" She choked out.

Kathy heard the siren of John Munch's car outside. The lights from the car casting a revolving white glow onto everything in the house.

"John's here. I'm hanging up now." She hung up the phone before he could answer her question.

She ran out of the house with her purse, meeting John half way up the walk. He met her eye and they both hopped into the car and he took off back toward the hospital where her husband lay.

/the dorms/

Kathleen was doing homework at her desk. She had just gotten back from her first class and had about 3 hours to kill. Emily was gone for the whole day so this gave Kat some uninterrupted time to get work done. No sooner had she opened her notebook was there frantic knocking at her door. She sighed as she got up, so much for this idea. As she swung the door open she was shocked at the site.

Maureen stood framed in the doorway. Her face was white and her hands were shaking.

"Oh my God Maureen what happened are you okay, come on in." Kat stepped back into the room.

"No, we have to go now." Maureen rushed out once she was able to focus on her sister.

"What's going on?" Kat asked suddenly scared to death by her sister's behavior.

"We have to go get the twins. Fin is waiting in the car. I said I would come in and get you."

"What's going on Maur?" Kat asked again tears in her voice as she rushed out of the room leaving no indication of where she was, just automatically grabbing her cellphone, a reflex nothing more.

"It's Dad." Was the simple line she got from her sister.

The two sisters ran out of the dorm and hopped into the car as Fin dashed away from the college and toward the Twin's Jr. High School to get them, lights and siren blaring.

Reaching the school after what seemed like days it was decided that all three of them would go in to get the twins.

Fin put the police placard in the window and put the car in the fire lane right outside the main office.

"I need the Stabler children." Fin said to the secretary.

"Reason." The women behind the counter asked standing up to address the distraught trio.

"I'm their sister, so is she." Kat explained vaguely.

"I'm sorry honey I need more than that to get your brother and sister out of class."

The woman said with a hint of sincerity and a hint of annoyance.

"I'm Detective Odafin Tutuola. I work with their father and their mother would like to have all the children with her. Their father is in the hospital." Fin explained as he showed the woman his badge and ID.

The woman nodded as she typed on her computer. For a moment and nodded before walking over to the white phone and punching in some numbers talked quietly.

"Elizabeth and Richard Stabler need to be excused for the day, just tell them to bring their books to the office with them. Their sisters are here to pick them up."

Returning to the counter, she addressed the three of them.

"They are on their way down. Detective Tutuola, girls I hope everything is okay with Detective Stabler."

The three of them nodded as she grabbed the book to sign out the kids.

"Maureen or you Detective have to sign them out. You have to be over 21 and on the list of people allowed. That would be all family members and a Detective Olivia Benson, Captain Donald Cragen, Detective John Munch, or you sir."

"I'll do it." Maureen listed her brother and sister's names in the log and scrawled her signature onto the appropriate place.

Lizzie and Dickie came into the office seconds later and looked at the three of them. A silent conversation flashed among the 4 siblings and they all ran out to the car Fin on their heals and they all piled into the car.

/Back at the hospital, in the mean time/

The door opened to the waiting room.

Olivia looked up expecting the worst.

Kathy walked in looking around at the empty room.

Her eyes landed on Olivia.

Olivia stood.

The two women looked at each other before they embraced.

They sat down together.

Each silent.

No words could be spoken at the moment.

Tears threatened, but they had to be strong, at least on the outside.

John Munch watched from the doorway. Their behavior puzzled him, he expected tears and yelling. Nothing. Silence. He entered and sat in the uninviting plastic chairs and took up waiting.

"How is he." Kathy spoke after a few minutes passed and she felt as though she could at least make a little sound with out completely loosing her composure.

"I don't know. I know he is in surgery, they rushed him up here as soon as we hit the ER. God Kathy I'm so sorry. I should have protected him, God you guys have kids." Olivia let the tears slid down her face, in fast rivers.

Kathy didn't trust her voice anymore. She just placed a hand on Olivia's knee.

The door opened up again about a half-hour later. The four Stabler children came pouring into the room. Olivia moved over a seat to let them be around their mother. The seat was cold. Yet it was welcoming. The Stabler family was gathered all around. Olivia felt out of place for the first time since meeting them. She quietly got up and exited the room, feeling suffocated, panicked.

When she let the door shut behind her she walked down the hall and around the corner to a dead end hallway, out of sight of everyone. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor as she let the sobs that had been building up rack her body. Seeing the kids put her over the edge.

Meanwhile the doctor came into the waiting room. Kathy stood up, and motioned for the kids to stay with Detective Munch while she talked to the doctor.

"Mrs. Stabler?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Hobart. I performed the emergency surgery on your husband." He shook her hand.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He lost a lot of blood. The bullet did luckily miss the major artery of his shoulder. Unfortunately he was shot more than once. We removed as much of the bullets as we could. There is one that we could not remove from his leg but it will not affect him once he is able to get into physical therapy, which he will have to do for his shoulder anyway. His biggest life long problem is only expected to be issues with airport security."

Kathy was nodding trying to soak it all in. The nurse in her was alert and trying to be working. The wife in her was distraught, and hysterical. The woman in her was exhausted from being up since 12 last night when she went to work.

The doctor continued. "He will make a full recovery, but he will need a lot of time and support. He will be out for quite a while. He is recovering from the surgery and the loss of blood. I will allow one family member at a time in with him once he is moved to recovery. I'll send a nurse down when he is moved. I'll be back to check on all of you in a couple hours. If you have any questions ask the nurse and she will page me."

Kathy nodded. At this point there wasn't a whole lot she could do. She returned to the waiting room to relay the news to the kids and let Munch know what was going on so he could tell the rest of the squad.

/Meanwhile At the squad room/

Captain Donald Cragen was pacing in his office. The day was not supposed to go like this. He had gotten the call 3 and a half hours ago. He had an officer down. Who? Elliot. No. Call Kathy. Send for the kids. Now he paced. Munch was to call as soon as he heard any news. Cragen had signed Olivia out for the day. He had no idea her state of mind, he did know this, it wasn't going to be good.

He tried to contact Alex but she was out sick and was having trouble contacting her. As soon as Huang got here about the case he was headed over to get her. He continued pacing. Fin came strolling into the bullpen. After dropping the kids off at the hospital he had gone to help process the scene, he would be the lead detective on this case.

The original case they were working involved the rape of a middle-aged woman. Things have taken a turn for the worse.

"Cap."

"Yeah Fin." Cragen paused in his pacing to hear what his detective had found.

"The apartment where the shots came from belonged to Carlos Dallas. He is a member of a Gang. Olivia and Elliot where knocking on his neighbors door to ask him questions about the incident last week at the apartment building. The neighbor, a Mr. O'Brian had been out of town on Friday and they were trying again, as another neighbor, who was bringing in the mail said he was out of town on business all week and would be back on Monday morning. When Olivia yelled police the shooter, in the next apartment over freaked and started shooting. Resulted in shooting Elliot three times. Once in the shoulder, once in the leg and once in the vest, which he lucky was wearing."

"So what does this guy have to do with our case?"

"The out of town neighbor, hasn't returned yet as far as we can tell and the shooter is long gone. I'm sure he is with his brothers so they can hide him good. I have officers canvassing the neighborhood again to see if we can ID the shooter. We have an all out to get this guy, all the boys are after him." Fin rubbed his hands over his face.

"So we still got nothing on our suspect? Now Elliot is shot?"

Fin nodded, "Any word on how he is?"

"Negative."

"Okay guys what's up?" Huang asked as he strutted into the room. He paused as he noticed the look on the two men's faces.

Cragen and Fin filled Huang in on what was going on, so he could start thinking about what and who they were dealing with and if he thought the two crimes were connected.

/Alex in the mean time/

Alex woke up from her morning nap she was feeling much better. Olivia had put the phone on quiet so she could sleep and her cell phone was in her purse, so there was no interruptions from the DA's office. She stretched and hopped in the shower. After getting dressed in comfortable clothes she settled onto the couch with some files and started going through them, working at a leisurely pace.

A knock as the door jarred her from her thoughts. She wandered to the door and peaked through the spy hole. Cragen stood there with a worried expression on his face. Her heart jumped up into her throat and then landed in her stomach. She opened the door quickly.

"What happened?" she asked simply and scared. "Is Olivia okay."

"Physically… It's Elliot. He was shot this morning. Everyone is at the hospital."

Alex nodded, feeling slightly better knowing that at least Olivia was alive. She felt horrible for the Stablers. Olivia must be a wreck, if Alex felt this bad.

Alex grabbed her coat, key and shimmied into her shoes that were all by the door and followed Cragen down to the car.

/Hospital/

Olivia had only been sitting on the floor for 20 minutes when a hand was placed on her shoulder. It felt like weeks. She looked up to see who had invaded her solitude.

Alex looked down at Olivia, who had lost all composure, sitting on the floor of the hospital in the hallway nook.

Olivia sank further down into herself. Alex eased onto the floor beside her and gathered her in her arms. Olivia leaned into Alex, her face buried into the crook of her neck, making it damp with her tears. Alex tried to comfort, but she herself was lost with grief, for Elliot, his family and Olivia.

"I really screwed up Alex." Olivia finally spoke.

"No, sh baby you didn't do anything wrong." Alex rubbed Olivia's back, she spoke the truth, Cragen had filled her in on the way over as to what had happened.

/back in the waiting room/

Munch hugged Kathy after she filled him in. He gave a reassuring squeeze to her shoulder as she turned to her children who were huddled together waiting. After glancing at the family once more he made his way out into the hallway as Cragen came down the way and Alex veered out of sight. She must have found Olivia, he hoped she was all right.

Munch filled his boss in on the situation of Elliot. The two of them sat on a padded bench that lined the wall. Giving Elliot's family the privacy they needed. Doctors and nurses traveled past performing their daily duties. The SVU captain and detetive watched helplessly, this is something they were not good at.

/With Fin/

Fin, with Huang along for the ride, returned to the scene of the crime to re question the immediate neighbors. As they stepped of onto the floor there was a blonde haired man standing at the police line, a worried look on his face and a wheeling case at his side.

"Can I help you sir?" Fin asked as he flashed his badge.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Garret O'Brian. I live in that apartment over there." Indicating the door that Olivia had knocked on hours ago.

"There was an officer shot this morning while canvassing the neighborhood. Why don't you come down to the station and we'll have a chat."

O'Brian came willingly. Once back at the station the three of them sat in an interrigation room.

"There was a rape in your building last Thursday night. The victim said that the attacker knew her yet she did not know his name. The description she gave us, was he lived in the building on a lower floor than hers, and had blonde hair, tall. Not a very good description. We have spent Friday and today looking for clues as to who did this."

"I haven't been home all week. I just got back right before you saw me."

"That's okay Mr. O'Brian. We just want to ask you questions about your neighbors. We will also need an alibi confirmation."

"Okay." Mr. O'Brian opened his suitcase and pulled an invitation to a conference from the front pocket. Fin took it, nodded and left the room to confirm that he did attend.

Huang was left with the man. He just sat silently and watched O'Brian sit bouncing his leg.

Fin appeared a few minutes later. "Your alibi checks out. Now about your neighbors. Do you know the man that lives right next door to you."

"I could get killed for answering any questions about him." Genuine fear flashed across his face as he spoke.

"Nothing will happen to you. We'll put you into protective custody," Huang interjected.

"He shot a cop?" Fin and Huang nodded, "alright this is what I know…"

/With Olivia/

Olivia remained in Alex's embrace. She had lost all her energy sometime ago. She just sat and tried to make things make sense in her mind.

Cragen had gone in search of the two women to fill them in. He had seen Alex make a detour on their way down the hall so he retraced their steps and found the two of them on the floor.

Alex looked up at Cragen when she heard the soft foot falls stop beside her. Cragen motioned to Olivia and pointed up. Alex nodded. The two of them helped Olivia up and directed her slowly to the bench were Munch was still waiting.

Munch's cell phone suddenly rang and he walked quickly out of the hospital as he talked.

Cragen watched as Munch signaled that he would call soon and rushed down to the car. Olivia was settled on the bench, she rested her elbows on knees and her head in her hands. A position of defeat. Cragen grabbed a chair and pulled it up so he sat in front of her. Alex sat beside her with a hand placed lightly on her back.

Olivia felt sick to her stomach, yet having eaten nothing that day, she didn't have a lot to worry about.

"Olivia, we talked to the doctor a little while ago."

Olivia tried to nod with out moving her head from its resting place.

"He said that Elliot is going to be okay. He just needs our support from us and his family as he goes through the recovery process. There was a bullet that could not be removed from his leg, but it will be okay. The bullet that hit his shoulder did not hit the main artery. The one that hit is vest just left some dark bruising. He's going to be fine." Physically, he thought.

"I'm so sorry Cap." Olivia finally said when she didn't think she would loose anything that might be in her stomach.

"Olivia, listen to me. It's not your fault, things like his happen. God you weren't wearing a vest, if it had been you…" Cragen stopped not wanting to finish that sentence with Alex sitting right there. All of them however knew the rest of the statement.

Alex rubbed Olivia's back lightly, trying to calm both of their anxieties.

"Kathy is in with him now. The kids are in the waiting room, why don't we go in so they aren't alone."

Olivia looked up then. The kids shouldn't be alone right now.

After a few minutes of Olivia gathering her composure as best as she could at her drained state the three of them started for the door of the private waiting room.

As Olivia walked in, she heard Cragen's phone go off behind her and his mumbled talking, she paused. He whispered something to Alex then left. Olivia turned around to look at Alex.

"They have a lead" was all she said.

"Good." Was the simple reply before they entered the waiting room where the Stabler children sat, wide eyed and alone.

There was a collective release of breath as Alex and Olivia sat down with the kids.

They knew what was going on, they were all old enough. It was a little harder for the twins but Kat and Maureen understood too well.

/Kathy/

Kathy sat by the bed. The nurse was in and out, checking on the other recovery patients that were fresh out of the OR. Once he showed signs of waking up from the anesthesia they would move him up to ICU.

He looked so small and old alone in the bed. The covers were up to his chest. A breathing mask was on him. Heart and oxygen monitors bleeped in intervals. IV's hung dripping into his arm medication and nutrients. The nurse came around again and smiled at Kathy. She took down Elliot's vitals and noted them in his chart.

"We're going to move him up to ICU as soon as transport comes back down. The anesthesia has worn off, now he is just sleeping now. With his blood loss he will be out for a while."

"Thank you," Kathy said. Her tears were falling silently as she gazed on her husband lying there.

Just as the nurse was leaving two young men came into the room.

"Elliot Stabler is the guy were moving." The one young man said.

"Mrs. Stabler?" The other young man asked.

"Yes?" Kathy sniffled.

"I'm Dr. Hays. I'm a first year resident I'll be going up to ICU with your husband."

Kathy just nodded. Everything was a daze. She just wanted to be in the strong arms of her husband, him telling her that everything was going to be okay.

The doctor and the orderly prepared Elliot for transport then they were off. A nurse came up and said something about informing her once he was settled.

Kathy numbly walked back to the waiting room to check on her children. Olivia, Alex, Dickie, Lizzie, Kat, and Maureen all looked up when the door opened revealing Kathy. The kids got up and rushed to their mother in a group hug like huddle. Kathy kissed each kid's forehead.

Olivia placed her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex placed her hand in Olivia's hair in a soothing way. Olivia was still beating herself up, Alex knew that she would for a while.

Dickie and Lizzie were falling asleep in the chairs and where clinging to their mother.

"Kath, do you want us to do anything for you." Alex asked, seeing the exhaustion on everyone's faces.

"I don't know Alex. I just want to go back to this morning and start over."

Alex nodded.

"I need to get these two to bed and I need a change of clothes." Kathy said bringing the twins to her chest as she spoke. She was still wearing the scrubs from work last night.

"Why don't I get someone to take you home, we all got driven here."

"Our car is here." Olivia spoke up. "I had to drive over, they wouldn't let me ride with him." She added softly. She handed the keys to Alex.

"I'll drive you and the twins back if you want. Then bring you back here when your ready." Alex offered.

Kath nodded and the twins and her followed Alex out of the hospital and into the detectives car. Alex removed the police placard and put the car into gear, pointing it toward Queens.

Olivia stayed with the older girls. They sat there in silence. Their thoughts too many to sort. A ringing cell phone startled them. Kat sat up straight and fished in her hooded sweatshirt pulling out the offending sound. She answered.

"Hello?" Kat asked absentmindedly not bothering to look at the number.

"Kat where are you honey. Your stuff is all over the place, are you okay." Emily asked fast, like she does when she is nervous.

Kat sat silent for a second before bursting into tears.

"Kat? What's wrong." Emily asked scared now tears of her own threatening.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

Kat started crying harder. Maureen and Olivia got up quick. Olivia gathered Kat in her arms while Maureen took the phone.

"Hello?" she asked unsure of who was there.

"Who is this?" Emily asked concerned.

"Maureen, Kat's sister."

"Oh, this is Emily. Is Kat okay?"

"We're at the hospital. Our um dad was hurt at work earlier today."

"Oh my god is he going to be okay."

"Yeah but he has a lot of ways to come."

"Is there anything I can do?" Emily asked concerned.

"Can you get Kat's work for her, we won't be able to make it in tomorrow."

"Absolutely, call if you need anything, anything at all."

"Thanks Em."

"Can I say something to Kat before you hang up."

"Sure." Maureen put the phone back in Kat's hands.

"Hi," Kat said slightly composed.

"I love you Kat. I'm here if you need me."

"I love you too, thank you." Kat whispered.

"I'll take care of stuff here for you."

"Thank you."

Kathleen shut the phone. Olivia pulled Kat close for a hug and drew Maureen around to join the embrace.

The doctor came in then.

"Mrs. Staber?" he asked the room.

Olivia stood, leaving the two girls.

"Mrs. Stabler went home with her younger children she will return later. I'm Elliot's partner Detective Benson."

"Detective I really need to speak to family."

"I'm his daughter," Maureen said behind Olivia as she stood up.

"Ms. Stabler, your father has been moved to the ICU, I can have two Adults at a time during visiting hours."

Maureen nodded.

"Why don't you go visit your Dad, Maur, Kat, visiting hours are still on for another hour." Olivia said, "I'll wait here for when your mom gets back."

"I'm not ready yet." Kat said in a small voice.

"I'll go," Maureen headed out of the room, the doctor pointing her toward a nurse who took her up to the ICU.

Olivia sat back down next to Kat. Kat curled up on the chair with her head in Olivia's lap. Olivia let her hands stroke the young girl's head.

"It'll be alright Kat. He's a fighter, the doctor said he would be okay."

/ICU/

Maureen sat with her Father. She curled up in a chair. The nurse went by on rounds to empty the unit from visiting hours. She found Maureen asleep in the chair. She smiled at the young woman. She grabbed a blanket and covered up the young woman then checked her Father's vitals.

A/N: Do they get the guy? What's Kat thinking? How is Kathy really doing? Is Olivia as okay as she seems at that last moment? And on a silly note how will Maureen feel when she wakes up? (ouch) and most importantly how is Elliot doing?

Another thing, just curious, how do you like how I do the /location; time; and or people/ thing. I don't want to change it but I'm just wondering how people like that.

Thanks to all you reviewers, you guys rock.


	3. Crowded Rooms 3

A/N: I'm sorry this has taken me a while to get up. I seem to have written myself into a corner here. Hopefully I do it justice over coming it. This will be the last chapter of Crowded Rooms. However fear not, Lifelines is far from over.

**Lifelines**

**Crowded Rooms**

**3.**

/A Week Later/

Kathy ran ahead to the front door of the house and got it all opened up. She then ran back to the car to help Olivia get Elliot out of the back seat. Earlier that day a bed was set up in the downstairs den. The doctors told Elliot he could go home if he took it easy. He was to stay in bed as much as possible. Olivia and Maureen had set up the den for him with a TV, a hospital bed, and lots of reading material and movies. There was a bathroom directly off the den so he could get to it with help. He was still too weak to work the crutches so he would need assistance getting around.

Olivia and Kathy maneuvered Elliot into the wheelchair and carefully wheeled him up the makeshift ramp and into the house. Once settled in the bed he smiled and thanked them before falling immediately asleep, the trip home completely wore him out.

"Is he going to be okay?" Olivia asked Kathy as they sat around the kitchen table waiting for water to boil for tea.

"I think so. Physically anyway." Kathy glanced toward the den. "How are you doing?"

"Captain has given me a few days off with the stipulation I will do half days when I get back on Wednesday." Olivia said as the teakettle whistled. She moved to get the tea, letting Kathy take a moment to rest.

Olivia sat the tea in front of Kathy before continuing, "I think an important question though is how are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay I guess, this is the one thing that I have feared the most since Elliot has been on the job. I'm just thankful that he is going to make a full recovery."

Olivia nodded, "How are the kids handling everything?"

Kathy sighed, "The little ones are scared, but glad that Dad is alright. Maureen is doing okay, she is kind of helping the younger ones along. She has been so helpful. I'm just worried that as soon as things settle down she is going to crash. Kathleen is taking this all really hard. Alex said she spoke with her at the hospital for a while the other night. She felt that it was her fault because Elliot was distracted because of what she shared with us the night before."

"Oh, no El wasn't distracted, he did mention it in the car, but he was understanding and his head was definitely on the job. I'm proud of him, how he handed this, Kathleen that is. I was a little worried after how he treated Alex and I at first, that was a rough situation all around though." Olivia mused.

Kathy nodded.

Olivia's cell phone chirped.

Olivia looked at the caller ID and excused herself to the front hall to take the call.

"Hi Cap is everything okay."

"We got a call Olivia, are you up for coming in today, we really could use your help with the victim."

"Um sure. Yeah I guess."

"Okay if you're sure I can call in another female detective." Cragen was worried about her.

"No, no don't do that. I'll be there, where is our vic."

"St. Katherine's"

"Okay I'm on my way."

Olivia shut her phone and rested her hand on her forehead. She took a deep breath. She wasn't as sure as she proclaimed she was.

"Hey Kathy I have to go on a call, if you need anything don't hesitate to call any of us."

"Thanks Olivia."

The two women shared a hug before Olivia rushed out the door.

Olivia placed her detective mask on before entering the ER. She flashed her badge to the front desk and they let her though without breaking her stride. She did a quick visual review of her surroundings until she saw Munch and Fin standing off to the side of a room in the far corner of the ER.

"Hey Liv how are you doing?" Fin asked stepping away from the wall and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, where's our vic?" Olivia was all business.

"She is in here," Fin pointed to the room beside them. "She really doesn't want to be around men right now. We had to get a different doctor for her. The doc is your friend Dr. Vicky Valez. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Fin. I'm going to go in and talk to her."

Olivia entered the dim room and the sight broke her heart, just like it always did. There was a young girl, maybe 8 or 9 years old lying in the big bed. Olivia swallowed and tried to gain her composure before completely entering the young girl's line of vision.

"Hi sweetheart," Olivia placed a big yet sad smile on her face.

The little girl had tears in her eyes.

"Who are you," she sounded so scared and young.

"I'm Detective Benson, but you can call me Olivia, I'm here to help you."

The tears in the little girl's eyes spilled down her face. Olivia had to force her own tears from falling.

"Can you tell me you're name honey?" Olivia tried to sound normal and compassionate, inside she was a wreck.

"Mary." The little girl said quietly.

"That is such a pretty name." Olivia said as she sat in a chair by the bed.

"This has got to be pretty scary."

The girl just nodded.

"You know it's okay to be scared. Can you do me a favor Mary? I want to find out who did this to you and make sure they are punished. Can you tell what happened? Do you know who did this?" Olivia said softly, trying to make the young girl feel safe.

Mary nodded her head. Her soft blonde hair bobbed against her face. She took her hands and wrapped them up in the blanked and held on tight.

"I know him." Mary said quietly looking at her hands.

"Who was it Honey?" Olivia leaned forward with out touching the girl.

"Randy." She whispered with fear.

"Who's Randy sweetheart?"

"He's my step-dad." The little girl climbed out of bed, slid onto Olivia's lap and curled up bursting into tears.

Olivia gently rubbed the girl's back trying to sooth her as she sobbed. After about 5 minutes Mary started to drift off to sleep in Olivia's arms. A nurse came in to check on Mary and saw the scene. Olivia lifted a hand to signal that everything was okay.

Once Mary was asleep Olivia gently placed her back in her bed and tucked her in all the while being mindful of the IV that was giving her antibiotics.

Fin was still out in the hall waiting for Olivia to come out of the room.

"Hey you okay? You look awful," Fin stated as he pushed off to wall and followed her out of the hospital.

Olivia didn't speak she just went right to her car, sat in the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition and burst into tears. Fin having followed her out, waited outside the car for a few minutes until she gained her composure before settling into the passenger seat. Olivia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and pointed the sedan toward the station house.

When the two detectives reached the squad room they went straight into Cragen's office to give him an update.

"What do we have?" Cragen asked as each plopped down in a chair in front of his desk.

"We have a young girl, 8 years old, named Mary Cahill. We finally got a hold of Mom. Munch went to talk with her. Step-dad is no where to be found. Mary called him as her attacker." Fin filled in, he had been listening from the hall, writing down the info, as Olivia got it out of her.

"How is she doing Olivia?" Cragen asked focusing his attention on her.

"She's beat up pretty bad, but that kid has heart Cap. I can feel it." Olivia said tears glistening in her eyes.

"Are you okay to continue on this case Liv?" Cragen asked concerned.

"I'll be okay Cap, I'd rather stay on, she trusts me."

Cragen nodded and waved the two of them out of his office.

Olivia sat heavily in her chair and let out a big sigh. She glanced over the big pile of paperwork that found its way onto her desk over the last week. She picked up the first file and began the task.

About an Hour later she called the hospital to check on Mary. Dr. Vic said she was doing okay considering and she was still sleeping. Olivia asked if anything changed to have her called immediately. Once she hung up Munch came striding into the bullpen.

"I've got news about the family." Munch started as soon as the Captain came out of his office joining his detectives.

"Mom's named Rachel Strudin. She married Randy Strudin about 3 years ago. Mary's father died 4 years ago in a car accident. His name was Robert "Bobby" Cahill. Mary was his pride and joy. He and Rachel were married about 2 years before Mary was born. Rachel met Randy at the grocery store and they just hit it off. She refuses to believe that he could have anything to do with her Rape." Munch rattled off from his notes.

"Do we know were Mr. Strudin is by any chance?" Cragen asked.

"Mrs. Strudin says he works as night shift manager at Grove's Meat Market. They do packing at night."

"Interesting, okay Fin, Munch I want you two down there to pick him up, the night shift will start in about 3 hours. Olivia, why don't you go check on Mary then go home, you look horrible." Cragen said placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder as he turned back toward his office.

Fin and Munch made their out to their sedan to wait out until Mr. Strudin came into work.

Olivia went out to her own car and pulled out her cell phone. She really wished Elliot was here. She dialed the familiar number and waited until it was picked up.

"Hello? A tired voice answered."

"Kathy, oh I'm so sorry did I wake you up." Olivia asked scared, checking the clock seeing it flashing 4:30pm

"No, not really I just woke up from a nap a few minutes ago."

"Okay, how's Elliot doing?" Olivia asked as she settled into the car.

"He's been resting all day, not much else to expect, but his wounds look good. In a few days he can having his stitches out on his leg wound, his shoulder is going to be a little longer and the bruises on his chest are starting to look better."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm tired, the hospital is allowing me the rest of the week off but after that I have to start putting in hours or I loose them for good, but I think by then everything will be okay."

"If you need anything let me know."

"Thank you Olivia. El's sisters are coming in tomorrow, they were able to get time off so they are coming to help, take care of the little brother as they put it."

Olivia laughed.

"Well take care of you're self and my partner there. And really don't hesitate to call us if you need anything."

"Thanks,"

"Bye."

Olivia closed her phone and checked the time again: 4:36. She put the car into gear and headed back to the hospital.

/Hospital 5:15/

Olivia walked down the hall toward the room that she was told Mary had been moved too. It was in the pediatrics ward. When she found the right room she ducked in.

Another woman looked up when she felt Olivia enter the room.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson, I'm the lead detective on your daughter's case. I was just stopping by on my way home. My colleague Detective John Munch spoke to you earlier."

"Yes, he said that Randy was the man who did this. He's wrong, Mary must be mistaken."

"We have DNA to match Mrs. Strudin. Her rape kit came back with a hit on your husband's DNA which was in the system for his job with the city."

"This must all be a misunderstanding I'm sure." Mrs. Strudin spoke angrily, "My husband is a good man."

"Ma'am there is no good reason for your husbands or anyone's semen to be inside this little girl." Olivia said trying desperately to keep her composure.

"How has she been this afternoon?" Olivia asked trying to change the subject.

"She's been crying out for her Daddy. I hate when she does that. If it weren't for her he would still be alive. She wanted to go with him to the store but he wouldn't let her. He assured her that he could get the right kind of cereal for breakfast in the morning and she should just go to sleep." Mrs. Strudin couldn't even look at her daughter as she spoke.

"Mary was only 4 when her father past away, how could she have had anything to do with it."

"He loved her so much, I think he loved her more than me. She was upset we were out of cereal and milk so he went to the store so they could have it in the morning. He never came home. A drunk driver ran a red light about 4 blocks from our house."

Olivia just stood there staring at this woman. How could she blame her daughter for the things an irresponsible person did? She studied Mary's sleeping form, once satisfied that things were okay she turned on her heel and walked out of the hospital.

/Alex/

Alex shuffled the papers together and placed them into the new folder on her desk. One more case that can be put to rest. Elliot's shooter was going away for life. Between shooting a police officer multiple times and the rape on top of that, it was all over. Alex sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. She looked at the time and stretched. She was ready to go home. This was already proving to be a long week and it was only Monday night. She was going to bring work home but decided to just forget it. Alex grabbed her coat and headed down to the parking garage to get her car and head home.

One she entered the apartment she felt that something was wrong. She put her coat on the coat rack and dropped her purse and keys on the table by the door. She kicked her shoes off to the side and padded in her stocking feet around to the living room.

She paused just out of Olivia's line of view.

Olivia was slouched on the couch staring intently at a bottle of beer. Just one bottle alone on the coffee table. It was open the cap was sitting next to it, but it was full, not one sip was gone.

Alex carefully knelt down on the floor next to Olivia's legs facing her. Olivia shifted her gaze to meet Alex's face then back to the bottle. Alex placed her hands on Olivia's thighs and broke the strange silence.

"What's wrong Liv?"

"I want to drink this beer… but I don't want it because it taste's good. I don't want it because I'm with a bunch of people and having a good time. I don't want it because I just want to relax and watch a game or a movie. I want it because… I had a really pissy day and I want to numb it all away. That brings me one step closer to being my mother."

"You'll never be her Liv. You won't let yourself be her. You know you have people who love you and will support you so you never have to rely on a stupid bottle to numb your pain." Alex kissed her knee before lifting herself off the floor and picking up the bottle and returning it to the kitchen.

Olivia was on the verge of tears when Alex returned to the couch. Alex gathered Olivia in her arms and let her cry.

"Let it out, its okay, I'm here baby."

Once Olivia had exhausted all her tears she lay quietly in Alex's arms, soaking in the closeness and strength and love.

"What happened today?" Alex asked after a few minutes.

Olivia went into the whole story about Mary and her mom, step-dad and dad.

When she was done Alex had tears running down her face also.

"So what happens now?" Alex asked.

"Well Munch and Fin are picking him up hopefully now. Cragen told me to come home and not come back until morning."

"What time are you going in tomorrow?"

"I made an appointment with Dr. Mays when I got home so about 9, my appointment is at 7:45."

Alex nodded.

"Can I tell you something?" Olivia said pulling herself away from Alex's arms to look her in the eye.

Alex nodded again.

"I love you more everyday."

A smile crept up on Alex's face.

"So do I."

Olivia reached out and captured Alex's lips with her own. The kiss started out soft and slow, it started to grow in intensity slightly. Olivia eased Alex's blouse off her shoulders and onto the floor. She unhooked her bra and placed a hand on her lover's breast. Alex moaned into the kiss. Olivia let her hands travel down her stomach and into her skirt. In seconds the skirt and panties had joined the mess on the floor. Soon Olivia too had shed her own clothes. The two women gentle explored each other's bodies with the tenderness of new lovers. Once they were satisfied Alex reached around the back of them and brought the dark gray throw blanket and wrapped them up in it as they cuddled contently on the couch. they shared a few more long kisses before deciding to get up again and have dinner.

/Dr. Mays' office/

Olivia sank into the black leather chair. It had been a while since she had been here.

"El was shot last week."

"You didn't come by?"

"I didn't want to."

"How are you Olivia?"

"I almost drank to numb it all away."

"To numb what?"

"The sickness that I deal with. I have a case where the mother blames her daughter for the death of her 1st husband and doesn't believe that her second husband is abusing her daughter."

"That must make you feel pissed off."

"Of course it does Its not that little girls fault, she's just the victim of circumstances."

"How is you're partner?"

"He is doing better, I thought I was going to loose him."

"You sound frightened about that."

"He is my best friend. If I loose him I don't know what I would do. We're there for each other. We help each other when we are having problems. There is only one other person on earth I'm closer to and that's Alex."

"How are you and Alex?"

"We're doing great." The image of Alex brought a smile to Olivia's face.

…

/later at the precinct/

Olivia walked in to find Fin and Munch at their desks. Neither detective was speaking or doing any work. They were just sitting there staring off into space.

"What's going on guys?" Olivia asked.

"We lost him. Randy never showed for work last night and we have been hunting for him all night. We have a warrant out for his arrest. His wife is not being helpful what so ever. She still is refusing to believe that he is our guy." Fin growled.

"What can we do?"

"Wait," Munch simply replied. "We just wait, we have uni's looking and everything, now we wait."

Olivia sat in her desk chair and joined her colleagues in their staring.

/Elliot's house/

Lizzie and Dickie sat in the den with their father. He was awake and joyfully listening to them recount their day at school. Just after one day of being home laid up he realized this was a great opportunity to get to know his kids just a little better.

Kathleen and Maureen were coming home for dinner. He needed to talk to Kat. He knew that she was hurting about all this and about what she shared this him right before he was shot. He knew her good enough that she was tearing herself up. He loved all his kids no matter what.

A/N: Crowded Rooms is finished. Don't worry Mary Cahill is not quite out of the picture. The next section is called: The Eyes of a Ranger

Stay tuned… it will definitely be interesting… Big cheesy grin

Peace, Review, Lishbug


	4. Eyes of a Ranger 1

A/N: well here we go. All disclaimers apply. More info at the end on that, I don't want to ruin the story (if the title didn't give it away)

**Lifelines**

**The Eyes of a Ranger**

**1.**

/Wednesday morning precinct Mary's Interview/

Olivia sat next to Mary in the children's room at the precinct. Mary was coloring a picture of her family. The only person in the picture besides her was a man with a goofy looking grin and a horse. There was a barn in the background. Mary was a talented artist for only being 8 years old.

"Who is that in the picture with you?" Olivia asked pointing to the man.

"This is my Daddy," Mary spoke sadly.

"You miss him a lot."

"He was my best friend. He said that next year, when I was 5 he would take me on a ride with his horse."

"He had his own horse?" Olivia asked interested, if she could get Mary talking about something she enjoyed maybe they could ease into talking about stuff that wasn't so nice.

"Yeah, he worked at the stables on the weekends to help pay for boarding it. Mom said last year we had to stop paying for the horse and I couldn't visit him anymore. I liked to go see Ranger sometimes. Ranger missed Dad too."

"Why did your Mom stop paying for the horse?"

"She said Randy needed the money for his cars. Cars aren't as fun as horses."

"Mary, where's your Mom in this picture?" Olivia asked, again pointing to the picture.

"She's with Randy now, she… she knew." Tears slipped down her face. Her golden locks were falling into her face.

"She knew what sweetheart?"

"She knew what Randy did, she was home every time then she'd send me off to school the next morning like nothing happened."

Olivia didn't have any words for this, she just sat there with Mary as she quietly cried.

This little girl was lost. She was growing up way too fast. She was being strong for things she didn't need to be.

/in the observation room/

Alex, Cragen, and Huang all watched the interview.

"What do you think George?" Cragen asked.

"Mary needs some family to lean on. We'll do some checking on who she has. I do recommend it not be her mother's family. Maybe we can see who else she has."

Cragen nodded.

"Can we bring the mom in for questioning?" Cragen asked Alex.

"Absolutely." Alex said without hesitation. "She is now an accessory to this, endangering the welfare of a child."

Cragen knocked on the door of the interview room and Olivia placed a hand on Mary's shoulder before leaving.

She returned a few seconds later with Dr. Huang.

"Mary, this is my friend Dr. Huang, he would like to speak with you for a little while. Is that okay if he stays while I go do some work."

"You're going to leave Olivia."

"I want to go catch Randy. I tell you what though if you get scared I'll be right in the other room okay and Dr. Huang will come get me okay. And I'll stay for a few minutes."

"Okay."

George took the seat that Olivia had vacated earlier.

"Hi Mary."

"Hi."

"How old are you?"

"8, I'm going to be 9 next week though."

"Really? I bet you're really excited about that."

"Yeah…"

Olivia saw that Mary was warming up to George and she slipped out to find out what needed to be done now.

Once back at her desk she looked across to where Elliot normally sat and saw Alex waiting for her return.

"We need to find some family for this girl." Alex stated. "George said it would be best if it was not mom's, what do we know about Dad."

"Name is Robert "Bobby" Cahill, that's about it." Olivia said frustrated.

"Let's run his name through records." Alex suggested wheeling Elliot's chair around to sit next to Olivia as they started the hunt.

"We have an obituary for him from the newspaper." Olivia clicked on the link.

"Let's see, he is survived by his wife and daughter and two sisters, both from Texas, that's where he grew up."

"Maybe we can contact the sisters what are their names."

"One is Alexandra Cahill-Walker the other is Rebecca Cahill."

"Let's run Alexandra Cahill."

Olivia typed in Alexandra Cahill into the nationwide database and a few hits came up.

"She's an ADA in Dallas, how ironic. Looks like she was married about 5 years ago to a Cordell Walker." Olivia said.

"I'll call over there and see if I can speak with her. What time do you think you'll be home tonight?"

"Hopefully not too late, we're still on the hunt for Randy, I think his wife is hiding him."

"Well Munch and Fin went to get the wife so he can't hide for too much longer."

Olivia nodded. Alex pushed Elliot's chair back to its rightful spot and placed a kiss on top of Olivia's head as she scooted out of the precinct and back to her office to make the calls and do work.

Olivia continued to look through potential people to take in Mary, they didn't feel it was necessary for her to be placed in foster care if she didn't need to be, at least not long term anyway.

/Dallas Texas Wednesday Afternoon/

Alex Cahill-Walker sat at her desk, she had just returned from court. They had just put a drug dealing gang's leader and many members away for the murder of a Texas Ranger. She was placing folders into her out box as she signed her name to various documents.

She was thinking about Katie, her daughter, she was 4 years old last week. She was growing up so fast.

The phone rang jarring Alex out of her thoughts.

"Alex Cahill." She answered.

"Hi this is Alexandra Cabot, I'm an Assistant District Attorney with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit in New York City. I was wondering if I could speak to you about your brother Bobby." Cabot started right in on the conversation.

Alex cleared her throat. "Bobby has been dead for 4 years."

"I know and I'm very sorry for bringing old feelings up. Where you and you're brother close?"

"We were very close growing up but he moved to New York no long after college and married, I really didn't hear much from him after he was married. His wife… um Rachel I think, didn't like him returning to Dallas. I was there for his wedding and his funeral."

"I see," Cabot took some notes about Rachel's behavior toward her husband's family. "Did you know he had a daughter named Mary?"

"Bobby had a Daughter?" Alex choked out. "No I didn't know, she wasn't at the funeral, and Bobby didn't call too often in the 7 years he was in NY. He was much younger then I was. I was the oldest, he the youngest but we were still very close at one time."

"Mary really needs some support right now. This is really hard to talk about over the phone, but it needs to be done. Mary's mother remarried and her stepfather has been sexually abusing her. My detectives have brought her mother in on charges as well; it seems she knew about it. Randy, the step-father is still at large, we have been scouring the city and state for him."

Alex was franticly searching her mental calendar, she had some time off, so did Walker.

"I'll be on in NY as fast as I can, Oh my God, I can't believe it."

/Dallas the Ranch/

Alex was able to get out of work early and get the time off. She explained to her boss the family emergency and was told it would be fine.

Walker was already home, his big silver truck was parked in the driveway. When he heard the car pull onto the gravel driveway he exited the barn. He had Katie riding his shoulders; they had been petting the horses. Katie giggled when she saw her mother.

Alex had tears in her eyes when she reached Walker. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Katie patted her mother on the head from he high perch.

"You're home early." He half questioned.

"So are you." she avoided for a moment reveling in the feel of her husbands arms.

"I decided to take some time off. The Kick Drugs out of America Program needs some work done with it. The program in New York City is suffering. They want me to go out there."

"So we're going to New York."

"Yeah, if you want. Are you okay?"

"I got a call today from an ADA in Manhattan, Bobby had a daughter and she needs me, she needs us."

"Okay its settled, we'll leave tonight. I'll get tickets." Walker lifted Katie off his shoulders.

"What about Katie should she come or stay?" Alex asked as Walker set Katie on the ground.

"Um maybe she should stay here with Sydney and Gage. I know Sydney is off still with the kids, Gage was trying to make it home to barbecue tonight."

"Okay, that sounds good to me I guess"

"I'll make that call too, you pack."

Alex nodded and the Walker family set to work.

/New York City 2AM/

Cordell gently shook Alex's shoulder; their plan had just landed. They stumbled their way to baggage claim and then to a cab. As they were stepping out to the curb they saw a mysterious looking man in a trench coat and darkish glasses standing next to a slightly shorter black man with a ponytail and leather jacket.

"Ranger Walker, Mrs Walker?" The mysterious man asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" Walker asked placing a protective hand on his wife and looking the two men over very carefully.

"I'm Detective John Munch and this is Detective Odafin Tutuola. Our captain Donald Cragen asked us to meet you here."

"Oh, nice to meet you, you can just call me Walker." He held his hand out to shake hands with the two detectives.

"Well let's get the two of you settled in your hotel. Do you have reservations?"

"Yes…"

/The next morning/

Olivia Benson woke early. Alex was still peacefully asleep in her arms. Olivia glanced at the time and groaned. The alarm would be going off any minute. She reached behind her and turned it off. There was no way she was going to fall back to sleep and she could think of better ways to wake Alex up. Olivia placed her lips on Alex's shoulder. She slowly kissed her way up her neck and across her jaw. She sucked softly on Alex's bottom lip before kissing her fully. Alex moaned as she quickly woke up and started kissing Olivia back.

"Good morning," Alex smiled as Olivia leaned back slightly.

"Good morning."

"You're so beautiful when you wake up," Alex said as she ran her hands through Olivia's tousled short brown hair.

"Yeah I'm beautiful alright, I need a shower." Olivia kissed Alex on the nose before jumping out of bed and into the bathroom.

Alex laughed as she watched Olivia. If someone had told Alex three years ago that she would really be back in NY and living with and loving Olivia, she would have laughed at. Now she wouldn't have it any other way. Alex eased out of bed, threw on a robe, and padded out to the kitchen to get the coffee started. When it was finished she poured herself a cup and started reading the morning paper.

Olivia came into the kitchen a few minutes later smoothing out creases in her T-shirt and adjusting her belt with her holster, gun and cuffs. Her jeans hung on her body perfectly. Alex couldn't keep her eyes on the paper as her lover moved around the kitchen.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and settled across the table from Alex.

"When are you going in today?" Olivia asked as she sipped her bubbling drink.

"I don't have court until noon so I thought I would wait and come in at 10, Ranger Walker and ADA Cahill-Walker are coming in around 10:30, they were suppose to come in late last night."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Olivia drained the rest of her coffee and headed off to brush her teeth. As she was rinsing out her mouth the last time her cell phone rang.

"Benson" She called into the phone before she wiped the toothpaste off her mouth with a towel.

"Olivia we have a lead on this guy Randy, wife rolled after 5 hours in interrogation." Fin told her gleefully.

"I'll be there as soon as I can I'm just on my way out the door."

When Olivia exited the bathroom Alex was making the bed. She threw a sweater over her head to keep out the cold weather.

"I got to go we got a lead on Randy's whereabouts," Olivia said walking up to Alex.

She wrapped her arms around Alex and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'll see you later." Olivia said before kissing her again and leaving.

"Hmm Minty," Alex grinned. Olivia glanced back and winked before finally leaving the bedroom then the apartment. Swinging her heavy leather jacket around her shoulders as she went.

/at the precinct around 10:00/

Alex Cabot walked into the precinct. She was dressed in a light gray pantsuit, tailored perfectly. Her shoes clicked across the floor.

Olivia was storming out of an interrogation room at the same time.

"What do we have guys?" Cabot asked as she lowered herself into Olivia's chair.

"Prick's keeping his mouth shut, but we got him. He have the witness statement, we have physical and DNA evidence. The mom is admitting to the knowledge, her attorney is going for a psych defense. Can we fight them." Olivia looked at Alex pleadingly.

"Well Randy has a solid case against him. Rachel we might have a little bit of trouble with, there is no solid evidence that she had knowledge of the abuse. We can fight it hard though."

Just then a couple walked into the precinct. A slightly older than middle aged man with a pullover shirt and Dark pants with a rather large belt buckle, he looked like he could mean business, yet have a really soft side too. Along with him was a pleasant looking middle-aged woman with long blond hair wearing jeans and a white blouse.

Olivia looked over at the couple as she finished listening to Alex speak.

"Hi I'm Detective Benson can I help you?"

"Hi I'm Alex Cahill-Walker. I was told to meet ADA Cabot here."

"I'm ADA Cabot, I'm glad you could make it." Cabot shook hands with the other ADA.

"I'm glad you were able to find us. I had no idea Bobby and a little girl. It just makes me sick, this whole situation."

"If you would like to meet her she is with Dr. George Huang, our psychiatrist consultant with the FBI, he has been talking with her, she knows that you are coming. He thought she should be prepped for your arrival after everything she has been through, she doesn't know your relationship but she know that someone wants to meet her. He and all of us will be more than happy to help you in any way we can."

"Thank you all so much. Yes I would love to meet her."

"It might be best if just you go first and meet her Mrs. Walker, she is still very skittish around men. She took to George only because I was there when they met and she know I'm right here," Olivia said.

Cabot walked Mrs. Walker down to the Children's room while Olivia stayed and talked with Walker.

"So you're a Texas Ranger I hear."

"Yeah, I've been the captain of my team for a few years now."

"What else do you do?" Olivia asked trying to make small talk with the Ranger.

"I run a program called Kick Drugs Out Of America. It is a program that teaches kids about discipline, life, Karate, and keeps them off the streets or gets them off the streets. We've had a lot of success in different places. We opened a place here in Manhattan last year and they called to have me come talk with the kids I guess they have been having some troubles with some of the kids."

"Wow that's incredible. We really need to keep kids off our streets. So how long have you been studying martial arts?"

"Long time ma'am."

"So do you get a lot of rape cases through your department."

"We get enough…"

/with Alex x2 and Mary/

George excused himself and went into the observation room where ADA Cabot and ADA Cahill-Walker were waiting for him.

"She really wants to meet you. Are you ready."

"I think so. My God she looks just like Bobby." Alex placed her hand over her mouth as she watched the young girl color beyond the glass.

George opened the door and gestured Alex Walker in before him.

"Mary," he started, "This is Alex Cahill-Walker, she has come to meet you."

"Hi," She said softly. "We have the same last name."

"That's right sweetie. I'm you're Daddy's older sister."

"Really," Mary whispered, "You knew my Daddy."

"I sure did kiddo, he was a pretty special guy, just like you're a pretty special little girl."

A/N: And I leave you here for now. I do not own Walker Texas Ranger. I do not have any affiliation with or any claim to the Kick Drugs Out of America Program. Enjoy, review. Peace Lishbug


	5. Eyes of a Ranger 2

A/N: I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get the next chapter up, the last month of the semester was a rough one. Also dealing with some insane writers block. I also picked up on an inconsistency from my other series. Alex Cabot, teaches a class on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 9:30 at Hudson U. She did not go teach last chapter because she was at the precinct at 10…oooooooooo. Okay easily fixed, haha. Other then that; I'm sorry for the confusion of the Two Alexs, I know but I'm trying to make it simple, aka not confuse myself. Thanks for the reviews and I continue with:

**Lifelines**

**Eyes of a Ranger**

**2**

Mary looked up at Alex Cahill-Walker and slowly moved toward her and climbed up into her arms.

"You're a Mommy aren't you?" Mary asked softly.

"Yes, sweetheart I am. How did you know?" Alex asked just as softly.

"You feel like a mommy should feel." Mary let tears slip down her face.

"How's that?" Alex gently wiped away the tears from Mary's face.

"Warm, love, safe," Mary nestled into Alex's embrace.

Alex hugged her niece for a few minutes.

"Can you tell me about my Dad?" Mary asked settling into her arms.

"Sure I can tell you all you want."

/Huang and Cragen and Alex Cabot/

Huang watched the display of Aunt and Niece being reunited through the one-way glass. Cragen and ADA Cabot where waiting for him to give them an assessment as they too watched the scene play out.

"I think that Alex Cahill-Walker is going to be a wonderful thing in this girls life."

"Do you think she will be able to testify against her mother and step-father?"

"I think given the right encouragement and support and love this young girl can do anything. She is very strong, but right now she needs help to rebuild. I think that the Walkers can help her do that."

"I'll draw up the paperwork for the Walkers to take Mary into their custody," Cabot exited the room on a mission. She wanted this young girl to have a relatively normal rest of her childhood.

/Olivia and Walker/

"Have you found the step-father yet?" Walker asked as he perused the tac board with the case displayed on it.

"Yeah he has been booked. Trials start soon I think."

"Mhmm," Walker sounded as he continued to look ever the pictures on the pin board.

Cabot came into the bullpen, "I'm going to get papers so Ranger and Mrs. Walker can get custody of Mary at least until this matter is cleared up then they can petition for full custody."

Olivia smiled and Walker nodded.

"If you want to go back at meet Mary you can, George thinks it might be good for her to meet you here, where she is feeling safe."

"Thank you ma'am. Olivia if you'd like to see the Kick Drugs Program let me know I'll take you down with me."

"I'd like that." Olivia smiled as Walker went where Cabot pointed him.

"Kick Drugs?"

"I'll explain later Alex." Olivia placed a hand on the ADA's shoulder as she grinned.

"I'll be back later." She covered Olivia's hand with her own.

Cabot left and Olivia got back to work in the hopes of getting this family straightened out.

/Walker and Alex C-W and Mary/

Walker walked into the observation room where Dr. George Huang was carefully watching the exchange going on between Alex and Mary. He turned when he heard the door open and shut.

"You must be Ranger Walker?"

"Yes."

"You have one special wife. She is fantastic with Mary."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to meet her?"

"I would love to, is she ready?" Walker asked concerned.

"I believe that this is the best place to find out."

"Okay."

George opened the door to the children's room and let Walker enter, while he went back to observing.

Mary looked up at the new comer and gripped to Alex's embrace. Alex turned to see who had entered and a large smile crossed her face.

"There is no need to be afraid Mary, this is Walker, my husband, your uncle."

"Really?"

Walker nodded and smiled as he slowly approached the two and lowered himself to Mary's level.

"Is Walker your real name?"

"My real name is Cordell Walker, but everyone calls me Walker." He smiled at the little girl.

"What do you do? Aunt Alex is a Prosocutor…a Prosecutor."

"Well I'm a Texas Ranger." Walker said reaching into his pocket to grab his Star shield that was usually pinned to his shirt. He brought it just in case he needed it.

"What does a Texas Ranger do?" Mary asked as she fingered the star.

"Well you know what Detective Benson does?"

Mary nodded with big eyes.

"I do stuff kind of like that. I'm a police officer."

"Cool. My Dad had a horse named Ranger. Mommy sold him to the stables because she couldn't afford it anymore, because Randy needed money for his cars."

"Do you like horses Mary?" Walker asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I love them. Daddy was going to take me riding when I turned 5. I miss Ranger, he was a nice horse, after Mommy married Randy we couldn't go see him too much." Mary said softly.

"Well I have an idea," Walker said as he smiled at Alex and Mary.

/Back in the squad room a few hours later/

Olivia was sitting at her desk as the clicking sound of important shoes entered the room. Looking up she noticed Cabot entering with a determined look on her face.

"I have the petition for the Walkers' custody with Mary."

"They took Mary on an outing." Olivia smiled up at Alex.

"They did?" Alex perched herself on the edge of Olivia's desk.

"Mhmm, Walker said something about a horse. George went along to interview Mrs. Walker while they were outside. They said they would be back later in the afternoon," Olivia said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well, do you think you can get away for lunch?"

"Sure, let me just tell Cragen that I'm out."

Olivia smiled as she strode over to Cragen's door and peeked her head in.

"I'm headed out to lunch with Alex."

"Okay," Cragen replied looking up from his paperwork.

"Did we get an address for the stables that Mary's horse was boarded?"

"Um… yeah, it is a few blocks from Central Park," he handed Olivia a slip of paper with an address he had copied from a file. "Here is the address."

"Thanks Captain."

"You're welcome."

Olivia ducked out slipping the piece of paper into her back pocket and came back to stand in front of Alex.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

The two women left the precinct for a lunch out.

/about an hour later/

Olivia and Alex walked hand in hand across the park toward the stables. They spotted Mrs. Walker leaning against the corral fence. Alex and Olivia approached her.

"I have the paper work for your temporary custody of Mary." Alex said taking the paperwork from inside her blazer jacket. "You just have to sign along with Ranger Walker."

Mrs. Walker took the papers and quickly looked them over before placing her signature on the dotted line.

Just then the trio heard hoofs coming their way. They looked up to see Walker and Mary stampeding up to the fence. Mary was nestled in front of Walker who had control over the reigns. Mary was grinning from ear to ear. Walker slowed the horse down and hopped down then lifted Mary carefully off.

"Olivia!" The girl shouted.

"Hi sweetheart, who is this?" Olivia asked referring to the beautiful horse that stood in front of them.

"This is Ranger. He was my Daddy's horse. Walker found him," she grinned up at Walker.

"He was still here at the stables. The owner didn't want to let him go, he was such a sweet and beautiful horse. He has been renting him out for day rides, hoping that Mary would come back when she was able." Walker patted the horse. "I'm going to go talk to the stable manager about him." He lead the animal back towards it's home.

Mary climbed through the fence and stood with Mrs. Walker.

"When will Mary have to testify?"

"Well I think I have been able to get the grand jury hearing for tomorrow because of your living situation, so tomorrow and as long as everything goes good we won't need anymore," Alex explained.

"That sounds alright. We need to get home to our other little girl soon, you can meet you're cousin," she drew Mary into a tight hug.

Walker returned a few minutes later.

"What did the manager say hunnie?" Mrs. Walker asked.

"He said that there shouldn't be a problem, there was never money exchanged for the horse only a stop in stable renting pay. In all actuality Ranger belongs to Mary." Walker smiled at Mary.

"Would you like Ranger to come back to the ranch with you?"

"Really?" Mary said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, he will have lots of space to run and you can visit him anytime you want."

"Thank you!" Mary flung herself into Walkers arms. Walker picked her up and the 4 Adults headed out of the park.

"Well I need to get back to the precinct. I still have a few hours left to put in." Olivia looked at her watch.

"Yes I need to return to the office also, I need to get my things together for the grand jury tomorrow. The hearing will be at 10 am. You should have Mary there a little before."

"Okay, we will make sure she is all ready. Will you be reading Mary?" Mrs. Walker asked.

"I think so." Mary said from Walkers arms.

"All you have to do is tell the truth." Walker said softly to her.

"Okay." Mary said sleepily from her perch.

"Olivia, you should come down to the Kick Drugs class tonight at the Center," Walker invited.

"What time is it?"

"7:30"

"Sure, do you mind Alex?"

"No go ahead I'll be in the office late tonight."

"Okay yeah I'll be there."

/7:30 Kick Drugs Center/

Olivia sat on the bleacher in the gym. The floor was covered in blue mats. There were sloppy 4 rows of about 9 kids ranging in age from 9 to 19. There was an array of different colored belts around the students' waists. There were two instructors each with a white gi and black belts on them. The students were talking and fooling around. The instructors were trying to get them to focus. A few of the kids looked like they could have once been or still be in gangs, Olivia noticed.

Suddenly the doors to the gym swung open and slammed shut. Everyone whipped around to see who was coming. Walker came striding onto the matted area. He was wearing a black gi with a black belt. He looked really important, Olivia though. The look on his face was not pleased.

"Attention." He shouted.

The students scrambled to find their spots in the rows and get straight. They all stood with feet shoulder width apart and hands in fists, placed together in front of them, their eyes focused on Walker.

The two instructors shook hands with Walker.

"I'm Master Walker. I'm a Texas Ranger in Dallas Texas. I started this program many years ago. Your instructors and teachers here at the center called me because they are worried about you. I've been told that some of you are not showing up for classes. I've also heard that some of you have been continuing to find yourself in trouble with the police and schools. To remain in this program you must follow the rules. I have a Contest every year in Dallas. All the Kick Drug Programs come and compete with one another and win prizes. Some times there are even scouts for college there. I challenge this Center to be at that Contest, this year. You have 3 months to get yourself together. If you find you need to talk to anyone about problems you are having come here to the Center, that is why we are here to help you. We need to Kick Drugs off the streets it starts here in this room. Let's Go!"

Walker took the students through their work out and routines. Olivia watched in amazement, as some of the students were able to do fantastic acrobatics.

After the class was over. Walker came out to the bleachers to talk with Olivia.

"So what did you think?"

"You have a great program here."

"Yeah, this is a fairly new Center. We thought it would be great to get one here, the kids could really use it. Its growing slowly. This is one of the instructors, Benjamin "Benny" Flys"

"Where do these kids come from?" Olivia asked Benny.

"Well some of the kids are trying to stay out of the gangs that run the neighborhoods that they live in. Some are the children of single parents, and need a place to go in the evenings, we serve them dinner before or after class. We also have a rec room where kids can get homework done and spend time away from abusive households. Some kids are recovering from abuse or being victims of crimes."

A young figure came through the open doors of the gym.

Walker looked up and waved her over. She came slowly.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Benny asked.

She just shook her head.

"What's wrong sweetheart, we can talk here. This is Master Walker, from class remember, and his friend Detective Benson."

"She's a police officer." Ashley said on the verge of tears.

"I sure am." Olivia said, giving the girl a smile.

"Benny, my Dad came home last night."

"Oh no." Benny said under his breath. Olivia looked at him sideways.

"Honey where was your Dad?" Walker asked.

"He was in Jail for hitting my Mom." Ashley continued after a shuddering breath, "I'm scared."

"Well there is nothing we can do at this point," Denny said under his breath, "I knew this was going to happen, he got out from circumstantial evidence, wife vouched for him in the end." He said in a low voice to Olivia. The system, Olivia understood it well.

"Ashley I want you to have this and to use it if you ever need to," Olivia gave the young girl her card.

Ashley turned it over in her hands and tried to smile, "Thanks Detective Benson."

She turned then to leave for home.

/after the grand jury/

Walker, Mary and Mrs. Walker were at the airport withMunch,Finand Olivia.

"Thank you for everything," Mary gave Olivia a hug.

"Yes thank you." Walker and Mrs. Walker shook hands with the detectives.

"You're welcome, keep in touch." Olivia said.

"We will." The trio left through the security scanners toward their terminal.

/two weeks later/

Alex Cabot came into the precinct with a large grin.

"So what brings a happy ADA this way." Munch asked over his glasses.

"A life sentence with out parole for Randy and 50 years for the wife."

Olivia grinned up at Alex from her seat at her desk.

"Finally something good happenin' around here," Fin exclaimed.

Eye of the Ranger – END

A/N: I know I'm breaking president with only 2 chapters on this section but I'm not happy with the cross over so I didn't want to extend my agony, I think it was part of my writers block. I do have some ideas for the next section, I don't know when I will get them up. I'm so so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, I hope everyone didn't forget about me. Don't worry Lifeline the Series is not over yet.


	6. Happenings 1

A/N: I'm going to try and get back to the old way of this story, I seem to have gotten off course a little bit during Eye of a Ranger. I'm glad that some of you liked it. This story will pick up a few weeks after the last on ended.

**Lifelines**

**Happenings**

**1.**

Olivia woke in the tight warm embrace of Alex. She couldn't have imagined feeling safer. She nestled herself back into her pillow, and let sleep return to her for last five minutes before the alarm went off.

/Later that day/

Looking over the top of her slowly shrinking pile of paperwork, Olivia surveyed the empty desk. Her partner had not yet returned to duty. He was offered desk duty but turned it down. He wanted to be able to spend some more time with his twins. Olivia was happy for him, but worried also that she would be loosing a partner.

As she placed the last file into her out box and lazily stretched her body a voice called to her.

"Olivia, I'd like to see you in my office," Cragen called out in a soft tone.

The usual immediacy in Cragen's voice when he calls one of his detectives into his office was missing. Olivia crept through the door and took the seat that was gestured for her.

/That evening/

Alex let herself into the apartment, she had a midterm today, and held extended office hours last night and this morning for her students. She felt like she hadn't been home in ages. She slipped off her shoes, carefully hung up her jacket on the hook, and set her bag on the entry table. She started unbuttoning her blouse on her way through the dark apartment. As she passed the kitchen she caught the figure of a person hunched over the breakfast bar. She stepped back to double check. Olivia was there, a bottle of beer open on the bar, the cap sitting a few inches away. She was sitting with her elbows on the bar and her thumbs holding her bowed head from crashing into the table.

"Olivia?"

"He couldn't tell me. Said he didn't want to break my heart," Olivia choked out.

"He? Tell you what? Honey what's wrong?" Alex asked increasingly concerned, as she stepped closer.

Olivia looked up at Alex with tears in her eyes.

"Elliot, he took a teaching gig at the academy. They wanted him to do a 9 month gig on lecturing on domestic and sexual assaults and crimes concerning children."

"Are you getting a new partner?" Alex rubbed Olivia's back as she took up her previous posture.

"Yeah, I'm meeting them tomorrow. Elliot was coming in to clean out his desk tonight, I didn't want to see him."

"This will be good for him and Kathy and the twins and the girls."

"I know, I'm happy for them, but I feel like I'm loosing my best friend."

"I know, but he is still around, and maybe after the gig is up he'll be back," Alex tried to reason.

"Maybe."

"Common, lets go get some dinner after I change maybe we can drive out and see Elliot."

Olivia nodded as Alex kissed her shoulder and headed down the hall toward the bedroom to change.

/about 2 and a half hours later/

After a quick dinner at a local diner and the drive out to Queens Olivia and Alex sat in the car outside the Stabler's house.

"I'll wait a minute and come in, okay." Alex patted Olivia on the shoulder from the drivers seat.

Olivia opened her door and carefully shut it behind her, the neighborhood was so peaceful she hated to disturb the peace. She placed a firm knock on the door, she wanted to run back to the car and have Alex make a getaway. The door opened to reveal Elliot in a white gray T-shirt and a pair of warm up pants.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry." He gestured her into the living room, leaving the door open when he saw Alex getting out of the car. He made eye with Kathy as he brought Olivia to the kitchen to talk. Kathy got up and greeted Alex, they went into the living room to talk about things of their own.

"Elliot, how come you couldn't tell me?" Olivia said after they sat across from each other at the table.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to go through with it if I told you first. Liv, it kills me, you're my best friend."

"That doesn't have to change does it."

"God no. Liv, I'm just teaching at the academy not moving away or anything. The academy has been after to get me for a few months before I was shot. I talked it over with Kathy and then the Captain, we thought it would be good. I love being a detective, but I want to spend some time with my kids before they are too grown up. I think I can teach these cadets a lot. They will be better prepared for when they need to deal with Special Victims, the unit and the vics themselves."

Olivia let a small smile creep across her lips, "yeah, I guess, you're the best man for the job."

"Besides, Cragen told me that I'm welcome back whenever, and he might use me for some investigative work when you guys are busy in the field, I can even have my students help out."

"Yeah he mentioned that to me too."

"We're gonna be fine, and hey we still got after work right? I'm still invited out with they guys right?"

"Always. Always partner."

"Alright."

"Come here." Elliot stood up and held his arms out for Olivia.

She stepped into his embrace. "I'm gonna miss you partner, but I ain't gonna miss your stakeout jabber talk show radio selections."

"Oh yeah, well I'm not gonna miss your insistence that we stop for coffee every morning before sign-in," She shot back.

"No you won't," he laughed.

"No I guess you're right." She laughed back.

/Alex and Kathy/

The two women talked about what a great opportunity that Elliot had getting in at the Academy. They heard laughing in the kitchen and smiled at each other.

"You know just because those two aren't working together every day anymore doesn't mean you guys aren't welcome around here anymore. We still have Sunday dinner on the 2nd and last Sunday of the month alright." Kathy said.

"Thanks Kathy. I better round up my Detective and put her to bed, she has a big day tomorrow."

Alex and Kathy shared a hug before entering the kitchen to retrieve their respective partners.

/back at the apartment/

Olivia fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow she was so exhausted. Alex watched her sleep for a while before drifting off to sleep herself.

The next morning was a flurry of activity. The alarm didn't go off so they were 10 minutes behind. They made up for that time by making short work of their showers and forgoing a breakfast and each grabbing a pre packaged compacted bar of food. It tasted like cardboard but it does the trick.

Alex took the car into work and Olivia hailed a cab to the precinct outside of their building.

Stopping at a coffee vender to fill her caffeine need Olivia sipped at her burning drink as she entered the precinct and signed in for the day.

"Hey, Benson, heard your partner left for the academy?" A Uniform at the desk called out.

"Yeah well at he's got a good gig, Madison, unlike your partner huh, selling uniforms at the depot." She called back over her shoulder as she went into the bullpen.

There was a box sitting on her partner's desk. Her stomach churned as she fully took in the sight of Stabler's pictures and mugs missing from the desk. She threw some stuff in her locker and hung her coat around the back of her chair.

Munch came in then and looked at the scene. "Well, a newbie huh?"

"Yeah," Olivia offered a weak smile.

"It's gonna be alright." Munch offered sensing Olivia's sadness. He felt some himself. Elliot was a great detective and a friend.

"Alright people we got a call," Cragen called from his doorway. "Where's Fin?"

"Right here cap." Fin said as he came into the squad room.

"Good your all here. I just got a call from uni's we have a rape homicide, here is the address. Fin, Munch I want you two to get down to the scene and work this case."

"Olivia, I got a call when I walked in this morning, looking for you, wouldn't talk to me, said they would come in around 9."

"Um Okay."

Just then another woman came out of the office. She was about Olivia's height maybe a slight shorter. She had dark blonde hair bordering on brown. She had shoulder length hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pair of relaxed fit chinos and a button up shirt that had the first two buttons unbuttoned. She could make out a delicate silver cross around her neck.

"Olivia I'd like you to meet your new partner, Jessie Clay. She is joining us as a transfer from buffalo. She has been a detective for 6 years, with the city police there."

"Nice to meet you," Olivia held a hand out to Jessie.

"Same here, I've heard a lot about you," Jessie replied taking the offered hand.

Jessie turned to empty the box on her desk. Cragen happy with the exchange, returned to his office to make some calls about the latest case he sent the others on.

"So what brings you to the Big Apple?" Olivia asked rocking back in her seat as Jessie set pictures and other supplies on her desk.

"Well my husband's company transferred him down here. When the NYPD got my transfer papers they asked if I would be willing to do SVU, I said sure, after learning what it was all about."

"I'm surprised you decided to go SVU after learning about it, we deal with some sickos."

"I'm sure, but the victims need a good unit like this. This is why I became a cop, to bring justice."

Olivia nodded, good answer. "What does your husband do?"

"He is an executive for a new restaurant chain, Deringos, it is really big upstate. They opened their first place down here and have moved the offices from Buffalo to down here, where it all started."

"Good food."

"If you like seafood and Italian."

"Sounds good. Any kids?"

"Two, Andrew who is 14 and Victor who is 17" She answered holding up a picture of two handsome young men.

The sound of clicking heals interrupted the conversation.

"No, Stay right there. I'm in the squad room now…." Alex said into her phone.

As she shut her phone Cragen came out of his office. "Here you go, I pulled some strings with Judge Henderson."

"Thanks Alex, I got to get this down to the boys." Cragen said as he placed the paper he was handed into his pocket and flew out the door.

"Search Warrant for Munch and Fin." Alex said to the two women who looked at the scene in bewilderment.

"Already?" Olivia asked, "They've only been gone a half hour, where was the scene."

"Apparently there is a police administrator's son involved in all of this. We need to act fast. The scene was just down the road actually. Nothing is adding up."

Confused and out of the loop Olivia decided to just let it go. She looked at her watch, it said 8:50, her mystery caller should be arriving soon.

"Alex this is Jessie Clay, my new partner, Jessie this is Alexandra Cabot our ADA."

"Nice to meet you." the two women said simultaneously as they shook hands.

"You up for lunch today if I have time?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I'm free, but only from 1-2 I'm in court the rest of the day and I have midterms to grade tonight."

"Alright, well I'll call you if I'm free, maybe I'll bring something over."

"Okay," Alex said as she squeezed Olivia's shoulder gently as she exited the squad room on her way back to her office.

Jessie watched the exchange between the two women.

"You two together?" Jessie asked straight out.

"Yeah," Olivia answered a little taken a back.

"You make a good looking couple." She said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks," Olivia blushed as she tried to hide her face.

"Detective Benson," A small voice questioned from the doorway.

"Yes?" Olivia asked turning around with her chair.

The young girl burst into tears. Olivia bolted out of her chair and eased her way down to the young girl's level.

"Honey, what's wrong, did someone hurt you?"

She looked at the girl's coat and read what was written on it: 'Ashley' with a silhouette of a figure doing a flying kick. With "Kick drugs out of America" stitched below that.

"Ashley, honey come one lets come over to my desk okay."

Ashley followed Olivia and sat down in the chair the Olivia held out for her.

"What happened sweetie?"

"I knew something bad was going to happen, Benny told me to come see you if something did."

"Did someone hurt you?"

Ashley nodded. "My Dad."

"You're a brave girl Ashley, thank you for trusting me. Did he touch you?"

"Mhmm."

"Where?"

Ashley pointed with her head bowed. Olivia leaned back on her haunches where she had been resting while talking to the frightened girl, who was sitting in Olivia's desk chair. Standing up she held her hand out for the girl.

"Let's go get you checked out okay, at the hospital, okay?"

Ashley nodded slowly, trying so hard to put a brave face on, but failing. Olivia motioned for Jessie to follow them. Jessie whose feet had been glued to the floor while watching Olivia interact with the victim grabbed her jacket and Olivia's as she followed them out the door and into the car.

A/N: I made up the name of the restaurant. Hope you enjoy. I know this is shorter than I usually write for these segment but I want to get this up, I'm happy that my writers block has decided to go away at least for a little bit.


	7. Happenings 2

A/N: Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing. I'm sorry I've been neglectful of the story. I guess life happens, especially after you've been writing a series of series for over a year. Wow, over a year. Well I will try to update when I can.

**Lifelines**

**Happenings**

**2**

Jessie Clay opened the door to her house to the sounds of her two boys fighting over the television. She tossed her keys onto the desk in the entryway and locked her service revolver in the metal drawer with the combination. The desk belonged to her father, who was a police officer in Buffalo. He used to keep his gun in the same drawer. It had a special designed lock. When he retired and after Jessie had Victor he gave her the desk to protect his grandchildren. Jessie touched the edge of the desk where he had carved his name as a younger man: Officer Daniel Phelps. He passed away last year; she missed him so much. The sound of her boys arguing drew her out of her dream state.

"Hey," She shouted stepping up into the living room. "What is going on?"

"I was watching TV and he came in and changed the channel to this." Andrew cried in frustration waving his hand dramatically at the television.

Jessie stepped further into the room so she could see the television just as Victor switched the channel. She caught the image, a scantly clad woman was prancing across the screen, and she thought she caught the sound of a rather disturbing song playing in the background.

"Victor James Clay!" Jessie was fuming. "We've talked about this. We don't allow this sort of thing on in this house. Go to your room, you're to remain there until your Father gets home, then we are going to talk about this."

Victor stomped up the stairs, more in anger at being caught than of anything else.

Jessie flopped down onto the couch next to Andrew.

"Bad day Mom?" he asked.

"It was a rough day, this assignment is going to be a hard one."

"You can do it Mom, you're a tough lady." Andrew said with a smile.

"Thanks buddy." Jessie replied with a sideways grin that matched the one you might find on Victor if he ever smiled anymore.

"So Drew, how was the first day at you're new school?"

"It was weird, we as 8th graders are the rulers of the school. In Buffalo we had all the High School ahead of us, but not here."

"So you like Junior High better?"

"Yeah its great. I met this really good guy. He is a twin, isn't that cool."

"Hey yeah that is cool. Is his twin as cool as he is?"

"I don't know, probably not; she's a girl. She was sick today."

"Hey what's wrong with girls?" Jessie said giving him a goofy look.

"Not all girls are as cool as you Mom."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment, but some other girls are cool too. Come on why don't you help me set the table." She said as she got up off the couch.

"What are we having for dinner?" Andrew followed Jessie to the kitchen to retrieve the plates.

"Well I talked to your Dad right before I left the city and he said he was bringing us a new dish the restaurant is putting on the menu. He wants us to tell him if it's any good."

"Oh cool," Andrew hopped around the table as he set plates at all the places.

/Olivia and Alex/

Olivia sat across the kitchen table from Alex eating a small dinner of pasta and sauce with meatballs.

"So how did everything go with that little girl?" Alex asked as she placed her fork on the empty plate in front of her.

Olivia swallowed her last bite before mirroring Alex's action.

"Well, the ER didn't find any signs of sexual abuse, but she had intense bruising on her back and definite hand marks on her upper arms." Olivia said squeezing her upper arm for more emphasis.

"How old is she?" Alex said disgusted at how cruel some human beings could be.

"She is 13 years old. The impressive thing is she is one test away from getting her black belt. She still wanted me to drop her off at class after the exam. She wanted to talk to Benny."

"Did you bring the Dad in?" Alex asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, Jessie and I brought him in after dropping Ashley off at the Kick Drugs Center."

"Guess I'll get the rest of the story tomorrow?"

"Probably, it was late when we brought him in. He can be held until tomorrow morning."

"Yeah I have class tomorrow so Liz said she would cover anything pressing before 11:30."

They started cleaning up their meal and headed to the living room to watch the late evening news. Alex nestled into the crook of Olivia's arm as the news came to end. They flipped through channels finding nothing on Olivia switched the device off. They sit there comfortably in the dark and silence simply soaking up each other's presence. They began to drift off to sleep.

Olivia's phone ringing drew both women awake. Fumbling to open the phone Olivia stopped the annoying sound.

"Benson," Olivia yawned.

"Olivia, I'm sorry to bother you, but we have a victim, the address is…" Cragen rattled off the address as Olivia stood and put her shoes back on.

Olivia stretched, kissed Alex on the cheek, put her jacket on and headed out into the cool night. Alex watched the door shut behind Olivia she then went down the hall to brush her teeth and head to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

/Clay Residence/

The MIDI sound of "Eye of the Tiger" filled the master bedroom of the medium sized house in Queens. Jessie blindly located the offensive sound.

"Yeah," she said gravelly.

"Jessie, we have a victim. Olivia is on her way to the scene, and I need you to meet her there, South End Apartments. Welcome to SVU Detective."

Jessie pulled herself out of bed and into a pair of jeans, a bra, and shirt. She slipped into her sneakers and drew her belt with badge around her waist. She kissed her husband's shoulder as she slipped out of the bedroom, scrawled a "got called" on the Dry Erase board that was pasted to the fridge before unlocking her gun and heading out the door.

/The Scene of the Crime/

The air was crisp and a wind blew around the corner of the tall apartment building chilling the police that were standing around. It took Jessie a few minutes longer to get to the scene than it did Olivia. As she stepped out of her car she spotted Olivia and wove her way under the police line, flashing her badge as she went. There was an eerie feel in the air that sent a shiver up Jessie's spine that had nothing to do with the weather. The lights from the cruisers and an ambulance flashed soundlessly against the buildings lining the street. Olivia was talking with another officer as Jessie approached.

A man and a woman with Medical Examiner printed with white lettering on their black jackets backed out of the house. A small figure was outlined under a white sheet. Jessie placed a hand over her mouth.

"This was a sick bastard," Olivia said as she watched her partner's reaction. "You going to be okay?" Olivia asked with concern.

Jessie shook her head in affirmation.

"Okay, this is the deal, we already got the guy in custody, he is on the way to the station with a uniform. He'll be processed and then we'll interrogate him when we get over there. Victim was a four-year-old boy. The perp was the step-dad. There was a confrontation between the parents earlier in the night and the result was this." Olivia waved her hand above her head indicating the scene before them.

"So what do we do now," Jessie asked finally finding her voice.

"We start questioning the neighbors that are being nosy and up at this hour. Tomorrow we'll come back. After we are done here its over to the house to question our guy."

"Let's get started."

/5 hours later/

The sun has been up for an hour. Cragen sent Olivia and Jessie home to get some sleep. He was sending Munch over to the neighbors and Fin was going to try talking to the step-dad. He didn't crack for Olivia and Jessie.

"So I heard you and the Mrs. were having an argument earlier last night?" Fin asked after he had stared at the man for a good 5 minutes.

The man grunted back.

"Look, Jack you were at the scene of the crime, you have got to come clean about this."

Jack grunted again.

"So was that boy getting more attention from the wife than you were getting?"

"No that little shit…" he stopped.

"That little shit what?" Fin asked leaning into the table.

Jack just sat that there.

"So you're just a baby killer, can't take being a dad to a kid who's not yours."

"You know nothing about me!" Jack screamed.

/Clay residence/

Jessie pulled the car into the driveway and entered the house, placing everything in their rightful places. Going into the kitchen she found her husband pouring a cup of coffee.

"The boys up yet?" she asked as she took a seat on the counter.

"I think I heard them moving around on my way down here." He said turning and smiling at her.

"This has been a terrible day already."

"Are you sure this assignment is going to be good for you?"

"Someone has to put these sick bastards in jail."

"I'm proud of you," James Clay said right before he kissed her.

"What time are you going to be home tonight?"

"Early, I should be home not long after the boys get home." James put his coat and hat on. "When do you think you will be home?"

"Probably not until after dinner." Jessie said as she ran her hands over her face.

"I'll save a plate for you."

"Thanks, James."

Jessie got out bowls, spoons, milk and cereal and set them on the counter for the boys. She then proceeded to her bedroom where she stripped of a couple layers of clothes and crashed into bed.

/Elliot/

Elliot pulled into a parking space at the academy. He had seen the twins off to school like he had been doing every morning since he started his leave. Now he sat in the car outside of the building that would help begin a new chapter in his life. Last time he sat outside this building he was a young man looking to become an officer of the law. Now he sat outside a little older and a lot wiser looking to help shape the young men and women that would become officers of the law.

He finally mustered up the courage to enter the building. He signed in at the front desk and was assigned a security badge to wear around his neck. The officer at the desk pointed him toward an office down the hall.

The office had his name on the door in block lettering, Det. Elliot Stabler. Associate Instructor for Victims and Heinous Crimes. Sounds like I'm teaching the victims and heinous crimes, Elliot thought to himself.

He sat behind his desk and started emptying the book bag he had brought in with him. He placed his pictures from his SVU desk on his new one, along with some files filled with mock crimes and other information he would use during lectures.

A knock at the door brought him out of his work.

"Stabler, nice to see you are settling in."

"Thank you Captain Downs." Captain Downs was one of the administrators of the Academy.

"I came by to fill you in on what your duties will be."

Elliot nodded and gestured toward the seats facing his desk. Captain Downs sat and crossed his legs.

"You will be lecturing at approximately 11 am every morning, Monday through Friday with the class of cadets. At 1 p.m. you will have a lecture with officers looking to get more training on your topics, we want to try something new, so many officers wanting to get promoted to Detective are not trained adequately in victim relations. You will also be a mentor to some of our cadets, and you can schedule meeting times with them. You will also have the ability to create workshops for current detectives and personal. Any questions."

"Not yet."

"Good, don't be afraid to ask. You are in the auditorium for lecturing, good luck. I'll see you later."

Captain Downs shook hands with Elliot and left the office in search of his morning coffee.

/Olivia's Apartment/

Olivia unlocked the door to the apartment. She was dead on her feet. Movement created issues with her equilibrium. She carefully shut the door and started shredding shoes, coat, sweater, and T-shirt as she moved down the hall, by the time she reached the bedroom she was clad in only her pants and socks. The bed was still messed up from sleep and the shower was running in the master bath. Olivia shed her pants and flopped onto the bed. Sleep overtook her before her head made complete contact with the pillow.

Alex stepped out of the shower and dried off. As she exited into the bedroom she saw Olivia flat on her stomach, sound asleep clad in panties and socks. Alex carefully sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Olivia's socks off. She then covered her lover up and placed a kiss on her temple.

Alex dressed for her lecture then proceeded to the kitchen to make coffee. She chuckled when she saw the stream of clothes and shoes coming from the front door. She gathered the articles as the coffee brewed and put them in the hamper and away. She scrawled Olivia a note, set it with the coffee, filled her travel mug and ventured out into the cool morning.

/Precinct/

John had returned with information from the neighbors. Apparently the couple fought like cats and dogs. Last night a neighbor called the police when she heard the sound of a child's scream then silence. John shared this with Cragen, Fin and George Huang who had just arrived.

"Any insight you can give us George. Olivia and Jessie could get nothing out of him. Fin just got him angry."

"Try asking him about his wife, don't bring up the boy at all. And how about you do this Don."

Don Cragen nodded as he opened the door to the interrogation room. He gave a glance at Fin who was still in there sitting with him. Fin left the room with out a word and left Cragen alone with Jack.

"So you and your wife get along okay." Don asked after what seemed like a few minutes had passed.

"Yeah most o' the time." Jack said arms across his chest.

"You getting along last night?"

"We were getting along alright. Til' that brat came in."

"By brat you mean Billy, your stepson."

"Yeah."

"What did the boy want?"

"He had an ear ache."

"4 year olds get ear aches."

"Yeah well he has em all the time. Always getting sick, never paying attention to me nor is mother."

"She take him to the doctor ever."

"We ain't got no money."

"I see. So what happened after Billy interrupted you two."

"I told Billy to go back to bed. Clarissa insisted that she have a look at him. We got into an argument."

"So what happened to Billy?"

Jack just sat there.

"What happened to Billy, Jack?"

"The little brat got in the way."

"In the way of what?"

The door to the room opened and a tall gentleman with bad teeth entered.

"I'm afraid your interview is over. I'm Charlie Jones, Jack Biller's lawyer."

Cragen exited the room with a scowl on his face.

"I think he's a wife beater." George said as Cragen shut the door.

"So how did the kid die."

"If Jack was aiming to hit his wife, and Billy tried to protect her, a blow to Clarissa might knock her out for a bit give her a concussion, but it could kill a 4 year old, kill Billy. I get the feeling from Jacks description of the boy that perhaps he was deaf or at least partially deaf."

"So now what Cap?" Fin asked as he watched Jack and his lawyer speak through the one-way.

"We wait on the M.E.'s report."

/Olivia's/

Olivia woke up around 1 in the afternoon. She lay there for a while enjoying the feel of sheets around her body. She breathed in deep and caught the scent of Alex. She felt at peace. She felt loved. She didn't have to be into work until 3 so she took her time extracting herself from the bedding. On her way to the shower, a sick feeling crawled through her entire person as the case she was working flooded her senses. She didn't have to go in until 3, but she couldn't just sit around till then either. She quickly showered, threw on some semi clean clothes and went to pour some coffee she knew would be waiting for her cold in the pot. She threw the drink into the microwave to heat it up again. Olivia picked up the note Alex had left and smiled. She placed the note in her back pocket as the beeping that signaled hot coffee sounded. Olivia was out the door with her coffee and onto the street hailing a cab as things at the station started getting a little intense.

/ the station/

"He killed my Grandson. I knew he was no good. Clarissa would never listen to us when we asked her to let Billy live with us. Why!"

"Ma'am, please. I understand you're upset and I'm sorry for your loss, but I really need your assistance in putting that bastard away for good, can you please help me." John spoke with urgency.

"Yes…. Yes! Of course I'll help you," The woman wiped away her tears with a handkerchief.

John led the woman into a room to interview her.

George, Don and Alex, having arrived just before lunch, were in with Jack trying to get a confession out of him while dealing with his Lawyer at the same time.

All four exited their respective rooms at the same time. The M.E. report had come in about an hour ago. He had been beaten to death. He indeed was deaf, partially at least, only a hearing test would have proven how bad. He had intensive damage to his ears, this damage however was due to birth defects, nothing that could have been stopped.

As the four officers of the law came out into the squad room they knowingly glanced at each other. This guy was going to go down.

"Hey what's going on guys?" Olivia asked as she entered the room.

"We got him." Alex said.

"What happened?" Olivia asked as she leaned against her desk.

"Jack and his wife got into an argument about Billy. He took a couple swings at Clarissa, the wife, then Billy stepped in to save his mom and he took the next hits. That's all. The boy didn't really know what was going on and couldn't hear his mom tell him to get out of the way, because he is partially deaf." Cragen filled her in.

Olivia sat and took it all in. A pointless death. The whole situation was pointless, but she really hated to see children die from their parents stupid pigheadedness.

Fin took Jack down to lock up to await a hearing. The rest of the squad went back to business as usual for as SVU detectives they have to keep going in protecting and serving the City of New York.

Olivia sat down in her seat and began pulling files to her. She had gotten behind on her DD-5s and was determined to get them caught up as best she could. Alex slid over to her desk and whispered in her ear.

"Tonight?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip slightly and nodded. It took everything in her not to reach up and kiss her right there, with the way the week was going she just needed that physical reassurance and feel of safety and love; all of which she found in Alex.

Alex brushed her hand across Olivia's shoulders as she exited the Squad Room.

A little over an hour later, when Olivia was suppose to have come back in, Jessie enters the room with a tall, shaggy dark blonde haired boy who was limply carrying a book bag. Jessie pointed to her desk chair and barked at the boy.

"Sit. I'll be back in a little while. Start your homework." She then went to get an update from Cragen about what had happened with the case.

Olivia looked at the boy across from her. The boy glowered back at her. She tried to read him. It was obvious he was Jessie's son they looked exactly alike. Olivia decided that the boy wouldn't speak so she let her attention return to her own "homework."

The boy just sat there miserable looking. Jessie returned a few minutes later. She pulled a seat up to her desk.

"Olivia, this is my oldest son, Victor." She did an introduction.

"Nice to meet you Victor, you've got a pretty cool mom here." Olivia smiled at the boy, no the young man.

Vic grunted in her general direction.

Jessie sighed and pulled some DD-5's over to her and started writing up her part of the report from last nights call.


	8. Happenings 3 short wrap up

A/N: Well, here we go chapter 3 of Happenings in the Lifelines series. I'm not sure where the story will go past this point. I guess we will just have to all wait and see where the muse takes us. Let me see, stuff of interest for my lovely readers: I probably won't focus much on Elliot's working life at the Academy, just as I really don't focus much on Alex's work at the college. I will, however, not get rid of Elliot, I like his character and he is essential to the plots of these series even though my main focus is Olivia, if you haven't noticed. So he will be around, we will see him in his family life and his friendship with the squad. We might see a little bit of his work, but not too much I really don't enjoy writing about school. I also would like to explore my original characters some more. I think that's it and as always, enjoy and thank you to all of you who review, you help me to continue writing.

A/N 2: (some months later) I'm sorry for the delay, there really isn't much of an excuse right now. I've gotten away from the meaning of this series, which I set out in Broken Olivia. I'm going to wrap up this series story quick and see if with in time I can return to the original feel of the series or I'm going to drop it. It's been a good haul either way. Thanks again everyone and again I'm sorry for the extremely long delay.

Lifelines

Happenings 3

The day carried on without many hassles. Olivia worked at her pile of DD-5s and other paperwork. Jessie finished her first report for the Manhattan SVU and handed it into the captain for his final check and submission.

With the crazy schedule of the early morning hours, Cragen was letting all his detectives go at their normal times, even though Olivia and Jessie started much later in the day. He rather have awake, healthy, happy detectives than the alternatives. He sat in his office with the blinds closed to the outside world and chipped away at work that was taking over his desk. He usually stayed ahead of it, but with Elliot getting shot and all the craziness of the last few cases, he found himself behind. A light tap at his door brought him out of his paperwork trance.

"It's open," he called out.

"Hi Cap." Olivia poked her head in.

"Olivia, please, come in, sit."

Olivia shut the door behind her and took a seat across the desk from her captain and crossed her legs placing her hands in her lap with files in them.

"What is going on?" he asked once she was settled.

"I have these for you, backed up work I got caught up." She handed him the files.

"Thanks," he added the files to his teetering inbox. "Slow days for you guys turns into long nights for me." He smiled at Olivia as he spoke.

"So how are you doing with the new partner so far?" he asked.

"Well, I've only known her for a little over 24 hours, but I think she's good. I think she has a lot to offer the department. I think we'll get along alright."

"Good, good."

"But, she's no Elliot."

"I know, we're all gonna miss him. However he assured me that we can't get rid of him that easy."

Olivia laughed. Oh she could have told him that.

Just as Olivia was getting up from her chair there was another knock on the door.

"It's open." Cragen called again.

Alex Cabot opened the door.

"The judge set a trial date, and is holding Jack at 100,1000 cash bail. He'll probably make it, however, I have a good feeling about this. We've got Judge Peters so things should go well." Alex said to Cragen and Olivia.

"Well, I guess that works."

"It's the justice system," Olivia agrees.

"Well I'm going to be done early today." Alex turns to Olivia as the two women exit the captain's office.

"I'm done… now." Olivia said looking at her watch.

Jessie and Victor were also picking and preparing go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jessie. Nice meeting you Victor." Olivia said as she picked up her jacket and pushed in her chair.

"I'll be here bright and early." Jessie said as she and Victor followed them out of the squad room.

The two pairs went there separate ways.

Olivia and Alex, who decided to just call it a day, went home to their apartment for a relaxing evening.

Jessie and Victor went home to Queens for dinner with their family and to hash out what ever it was that was going on with Vic.

END

A/N: my authors notes are longer then this chapter but I wanted to get this up and over with. This is my shortest post ever I think.


End file.
